Legend Of The Seven Stars
by mangopeach
Summary: The hero from Dragonball Z, Goku, goes on an adventure to find 7 wishing stars, so he can bring back the world's previous defender, Mc.Bain from The Simpsons . Based on the video game: Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars.
1. The Journey Begins

" Hey, Look " said Linda, " I found a way to bring Mc. Bain back to this dimension ".

" Really ? " said Christine, " how ? "

" With something called the seven stars ".

" Cool! We can wish upon a star! "

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find us a star!"

While Linda and Christine were talking, Goku was listening in on their conversation.

" I have to find those 7 stars! " he said, " they must be really important ".

And with that, Goku took off.

" Did you hear something? " said Linda.

" Of course I did " said Christine, " I also felt the ground shaking, "

" The ground was shaking? Oh no! That means that Goku must have ran off! "

Linda and Christine ran out the front door when they saw a note stuck to it.

" Hey, a note! " said Linda.

" Let's read it " said Christine.

Sorry I had to leave you. I've gone to find the seven stars. I'll be back in a little while. Best wishes, Goku.

" Oh this is very Very VERY BAD! " said Linda.

" Bad? " said Christine, " it's TERRIBLE! "

" That's enough! We've got to trust Goku. He's our friend "

" You're right. I just hope that wherever he is, He's all right "

Meanwhile, somewhere in Darkland:

" So Goku is looking for the seven stars " said Wicked Lady, " well we'll see about that! "

" We must stop this whole thing! " said Vypra.

" And just hoe are you going to do that? " said Scorpina, " Goku defeated you in the last battle ".

" I know that. That is why you're going to guard the first starpiece. What do you think, Wicked Lady? "

" I think it's a great idea, " said Wicked Lady, " but you can't do it alone. I'm sending someone to go with you".

" You are? Who will you send then? ".

" Tell Blizzard to go with Scorpina."

" Affirmative! Blizzard, get out here now! "

" What is it, master Vypra? " said Blizzard.

" I want you to go with Scorpina and stop Goku from finding the stars. My guess is that he's heading for Alekia, a city just beyond the Tung Shao pass. I want you to cause an avalanche that will bury Goku under heavy snow. That way he can't go anywhere"

" I'm on it, Vypra ".

Meanwhile, Goku was just approaching Tung Shao Pass.

" I've got to find those seven stars " said Goku, " or this planet is doomed!"

Just as he was about to climb the next mountain, Blizzard was hovering high above him.

" Time to get buried in snow and ice! " said Blizzard as she threw an energy ball that started a big avalanche.

" What is that noise? " said Goku.

He looked behind himself and started to scream.

" Oh no! It's an avalanche! '

Just then, Goku took off at high speed, but it was not enough. Large pieces of ice fell from the mountain and knocked him unconscious. The tumbling snow then dragged him down the edge of the mountain and into Imperial City. When he awoke, he found himself in a strange house.

" Where am I? " said Goku.

Just then, a girl opened the door and walked inside.

" Who are you? " Goku asked her.

" My name is Ozma " she said, " I rescued you from the avalanche. "

" Thank you for saving me, but I really have to get going ".

" No way! You're too injured right now to go anywhere ".

" Nonsense! I feel fine. Right now I really have to go ".

" Where? "

" To find the seven star pieces. I think one is around here somewhere "

" You're not well enough yet. Besides, there is nothing in this city. You might want to go to the city of Alekia, but do it later, when you've fully recovered "

" But I must go find the stars now! Good-bye, Ozma. I'll never forget you ".

And with that, Goku took off in search for the stars.

" Are you going to go after him? " said Ozma's friend, Dorothy.

" Yes " said Ozma, " I've got to stop him before he hurts himself! He's not ready to fight yet."

And with that, Ozma took off.

" Good luck, Ozma " said Dorothy, " I believe in you "

Meanwhile, ozma was flying toward Alekia, desperately searching for Goku.

" Oh! Look " said Ozma, " there he is , Goku. Wait for me. "

" What do you want now? " said Goku.

" I want to join up with you. "

" Are you sure? It could be dangerous. "

" I can handle it. Besides, you're going to need some help to find the seven stars. "

" Okay. Just be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. "

Ozma joined Goku's party and they went on to search for the seven stars together. In a couple of days, they reached the city if Alekia.

" There it is " said Goku, " Alekia ".

" I'm not so sure about that " said Ozma, " this place looks pretty trashed. "

" What could have happened here? "

" I don't know. "

" Let's search for survivors ".

Ozma and Goku split up and searched the city.

" Did you find anything? " said Ozma.

" No " said Goku, " whoever did this wiped the city clean ".

" I knew it. We're too late ".

Ozma and Goku searched the palace for survivors.

" I can feel an evil presence in here " said Goku.

Little did Goku know that Scorpina was watching him the whole time.

" I knew my plan would work " said Scorpina, " holding all the townspeople captive lured Goku right into my trap! Now there is just one more phase to my plan".

Meanwhile, Goku and Ozma were entering the throne room.

" Look! " said Goku, " there it is! The first starpiece.

As Goku was about to go and pick up the star, Scorpina shot him and Ozma with one of her energy blasts.

" I should have known " said Goku, " what have you done to this city? ".

" Nothing " said Scorpina " it's you I want. So why don't you just surrender ".

" No way! " said Ozma, " Goku is not going to surrender to the likes of you! And neither am I! So just give us the starpiece and go! ".

" Okay. I'll give you the star. That is if you can beat me first"

" You're reign of terror is over! " said Goku, " this stops here and now! ".

" Don't fight her " said Ozma, " it's too dangerous ".

" I have to do this ".

" Enough talk! " said Scorpina, " it's time to fight ".

" You leave us no choice " said Ozma.

Ozma made an amazing transformation. She transformed from a girl into a princess.

" I never knew you could do that " said Goku.

" You didn't know? " said Ozma, " I'm princess of Emerald City. "

" Really? Wow! Well I guess it's time I showed you my true power ".

Goku made a transformation into a super saiyan and began to battle with Scorpina.

" So this is your true power " said Scorpina, " well I'm not impressed! Goku, prepare to meet thy doom! "

" Ozma " said Goku, " it's time to work as a team ".

" That is just what I was thinking " said Ozma.

The fight wore on for hours and hours.

" Give up! " said Scorpina.

" No way! " said Ozma.

" She's really tough! " said Goku.

" I know. What are we going to do? "

" Let's try to combine our powers " said Goku.

" Combine our powers? Sound like a plan to me ".

Goku combined his kamehameha wave with Ozma's scepter blast to create a new and better power known as the Galic Gun beam. It was an an attack originally used by Prince Vegeta. It knocked Scorpina senseless.

" No! " said Scorpina, " this cannot be! "

" We did it! " said Goku and Ozma together, " we really did it! "

" You haven't seen the last of me " said Scorpina as she disappeared into thin air.

" Well it looks like Scorpina is gone for now " said Goku.

" What are we waiting for? " said Ozma, " grab the star! "

" Right! "

Goku sent that star way up high. Now there are still six more starpieces for him and Ozma to find. They are sure to meet more friends along the way. Ozma and Goku now move on to the Crystal Caves.


	2. Old Enemies

" We still have to find the townspeople " said Ozma.

" I know " said Goku, " I think they are in the dungeon "

The dungeon was a dark room located below Alekia Castle. In no time, Goku and Ozma found the townspeople. They were all greatful that they did.

" Thank you for freeing us " the king of Alekia said, " to show our gratitude to you, we will give you anything ".

" All we want is a starpiece " said Goku, " have you seen any anywhere? ".

" Actually, I did see something fall from the sky and land near here "

" Was it a star? And if it was, where did it land? "

" It landed near a small city called Ginger Town ".

" How do we get there? " said Ozma.

" You have to hike through Crystal Caves ".

" That shouldn't be too much trouble. In fact, it sounds kind of fun. Right, Goku? "

" Right, Ozma " said Goku, " we can get through the cave. Good-bye ".

" Good -bye " King Alekia said.

And with that, Goku and Ozma were gone.

" Hey, look! " said Ozma, " there's the cave! "

" Let's go in " said Goku.

Goku and Ozma went inside the caves. It was a dark and cold cave with a frightening secret. Living in the cave was witch named Queen Mombi. She was Ozma's old enemy. Goku and Ozma didn't know they were heading right for her.

" It's awfully dark in here " said Ozma.

" Don't worry " said Goku, " I'll light the way with my aura ".

" Ahh! That's much better ".

Just then Ozma heard a voice.

Come to me, Ozma. Come to me.

" Oh no! " said Ozma.

" What is it? " said Goku.

" It's Queen Mombi. I can feel it "

" Who is Queen Mombi? "

" She's my old enemy, and one of the worst by far ".

" Why is she so bad? "

" She tried to take over my kingdom once. She has 30 beautiful heads that she can switch with her original head ".

" Ewww!

" I know. Each of her heads is different. Some are worse than others. When my friend Dorothy tried to take Mombi's life potion, she caught her and chased after her. Then she locked her up in her dungeon. Meanwhile, I was imprisoned in the mirrors. It was Mombi's plan to try and make peopple forget about me "

" That's an awful story. Don't worry, Ozma. I'll help you fight her ".

" That's really sweet of you, Goku, but I think I should fight her alone ".

Just then Mombi walked out of her castle and appeared in front of Goku and Ozma.

" So Ozma " said Mombi, " we meet again. I see you got someone to join your possy! "

" Mombi " said Ozma, " your fun stops here. And Goku didn't join me, I joined him! "

" Actually, my fun has only just begun ".

Then Mombi took out one of her spell jars and opened it. A big cloud of dust appeared out of nowhere. It surrounded goku and Ozma. When the dust cleared, Goku was gone.

" Goku is gone! " said Ozma, " Mombi, what have you done with him? "

" I imprisoned him and stole his powers " said Mombi, " all the better to destroy you with".

" Let him go! "

" Now why would I want to do a thing like that? "

" Oh that's it! YOU'RE THROUGH! "

Ozma powered up her sceptar and began to fight Mombi, but she was much stronger since she absorbed Goku's powers. As long as Mombi had his powers, Ozma didn't stand a chance.

" I have to defeat Mombi somehow " said Ozma, " but how?"

" There is nothing that you can do " said Mombi, " so give up already ".

" Oh yeah? Well if your strength come from your victims, you will be nothing if I free them ".

" You can try, but it won't do you any good. I will be the winner of this battle".

" We'll see about that! "

Ozma called upon the power of her sceptar to take back Goku's power and free him, along with everyone else that Mombi imprisoned.

" Sceptar power! " screamed Ozma, " take back the power that Mombi stole from Goku and free him from her evil grasp ".

Ozma's sceptar shined brightly. Then a bright flash of light came from it.

" You will never beat me! " said Mombi, " I am indestructible "

" Good- bye, Mombi " said Ozma, " and good riddens ".

Ozma picked up Mombi's spell bottle and opened it. She freed Goku.

" What just happened? " said Goku.

" Oh nothing " said Ozma, " now let's get out of here before this whole place caves in on us! "

Goku and Ozma twisted and turned through the cave as it was falling down around them. Unless they get out of there, they will get buried with the cave.

" What if we never get out of here? " said Ozma.

" Don't you worry! " said Goku, " I'll find a way out of here".

Eventually, Goku and Ozma came to a light in the cave.

" That must be the way out " said Goku.

" Then what are we waiting for? " said Ozma, " let's get out of here! "

Goku and Ozma got out of the cave moments before the cave collapsed to the ground.

" We made it out alive! " said Ozma.

" and Ginger Town is just below us " said Goku.

" Great, but how do we get down there? "


	3. Trouble In Ginger Town

" We will have to take a boat down " said Goku.

" I know " said Ozma, " but it can only take us as far as Ginger Way, which is just at the bottom of the mountain. Then we will have to walk the rest of the way ".

" At this point, I'll do anything ".

Ozma set up her rowboat, and she and Goku headed down to Ginger Town. Since the waterway ended short, they had to walk through Ginger Way. Ginger Way was a mucky swamp with lots of lakes, bugs, and perhaps a few bad monsters.

" We have to hike through all this mess? " said Ozma.

" I don't think it could be that difficult " said Goku, " besides, you're the one who said we had to come this way ".

" Yeah you're right. Let's just get through here before I puke"

" It may be messy, and we may get attacked by something, but I know we can do it "

Ginger Way wasn't as much of a swamp as Goku and Ozma made it out to be, but it was swampy enough to slow their efforts. Just then, they came up to a house.

" That house looks familiar " said Ozma.

" Why don't you go and take a closer look " said Goku.

" Okay. Maybe we can find some directions to Ginger Town"

Ozma knoched on the door and a beautiful girl came out. It was Ozma's friend, Demetria.

" Ozma " she screamed, " what are you doing here? "

" We have come to ask directions on how to get to Ginger Town " said Ozma.

Ginger Town is west of here. Just keep following the path. You look a little tired. Would you like to come inside? ".

" That would be nice "

" Thank you. Come on in. So who is your friend there? "

" This is Goku. He and I are searching for the seven stars ".

" Seven stars? I believe I've heard of them. Come with me. I would like to speak with you and Goku ".

When they were inside, Demetria told Goku and Ozma what the seven stars were.

" Wow! " said Goku, " all these things about the seven stars I never knew before. I never expected this at all "

" Could you come with us to find them all? " said Ozma.

" That sounds nice " said Demetria, " but I think you should go on this journey alone, without me"

" But I can't go on without you. You're my best friend "

" That's enough! You're perfectly capable of handling it by yourself. Besides, you've got Goku to protect you and look out for you. You don't need me. I know you can do it. I believe in you ".

You really think so? "

" Of course I do ".

" Well, if you believe in me that much, then there is no stopping me. Good – bye, Demetria. And thank you for your support ".

And so, Goku and Ozma went on towards Ginger Town to find the next starpiece. But what is there in Ginger Town? What awaits them when they get there? It was a long hike through Ginger Way. They had to swim through lakes, hike through through tall grass, walk through ooey gooey mud, and fight some really ugly monsters. Eventually, they found their way to Ginger Town.

When Goku and Ozma got to Ginger Town, all the people were frantically running around everywhere for some strange reason.

" What is going on here? " said Goku.

" I don't know " said Ozma, " we should probably ask someone about it ".

Ozma asked the next person that came running by. They were rushing to get away, but they did have some useful information. They told Ozma that some girl in a bug costume came and started terrorizing the town.

" It must be that darn Trakeena " said Goku.

" Who's Trakeena? " said Ozma.

" She was Darkland's most powerful warrior at one time. Vypra and Scorpina must have told her that we were looking for the seven stars. And now they are trying to snatch them away from us ".

" We should probably find some information on her before we try to fight her ".

Ozma and Goku went to the nearest house . They found that the people inside were safe and sound. The lady of the house urged them to come inside.

" Come on in " she said, " you two look like you could use some rest. Besides, it's dangerous out there.

" Thank you " said Goku, " but we really have to get going ".

" No, I insist. You can't go out there right now ".

" Okay " said Ozma, " we'll stay for one night. But as soon as morning hits, we're outta here! "

When Goku and Ozma were were sleeping in their beds, something strange was going on downstairs. Someone was lurking around downstairs.

" I have got to find them! " they said, " or we can kiss this world good-bye! "

The next day, Goku found the house totally trashed.

" What the heck happened here? " said Goku.

" It looks like somebody was here " said Ozma, " and they were looking for something ".

" or someone ".

" What if it was Trakeena trying to track us down? "

" No way! She may be an evil person, but she has better things to do than chase us down ".

" Well whoever it was, they left a red sneaker behind ".

" That kind of looks familiar. Let's see who it belongs to ".

" Whoever wore those shoes left a trail of foot prints. I bet if we follow this trail, we will find the owner of these shoes ".

The trail goes out into the forest " said a little girl who lived in the house, " my name is Francine. I can tell you how to get there. The forest is just west of here ".

" Thank you, Francine " said Goku, " now we really have to get going ".

" Good-bye and good luck. You'll need it to get through the forest. It's a real maze in there".

Goku and Ozma left the house to search for the second starpiece and the owner of the red shoes. The forest maze wasn't too far from Ginger Town. It was only half a mile away. It didn't take too long for Goku and Ozma to reach the edge of the forest.

" You think we should go in? " said Ozma.

" We've got to " said Goku, " that is where the star must be. I bet that whoever left us these shoes will lead us to the starpiece ".

So Goku and Ozma went into the forest to search for the next starpiece. The forest maze was not an easy obstacle for Goku and Ozma to get through. They could get lost forever. Only the most clever people can get through the maze alone. That is why Goku and Ozma are trying to find this mysterious stranger and follow him around.

" There he goes! " said Goku, " after him! "

" He went that way! " said Ozma.

Goku and Ozma twisted and turned through the maze until they came to a place which a lot of tree stumps. In the middle of the clearing, Trakeena was shooting arrows at the people of Ginger Town.

" As soon as I get my hands on all the starpieces " Trakeena laughed, " Ginger town and the rest of the world will belong to me. Won't Vypra be pleased with me? HA HA HA! "

" We can't let Trakeena get away with this! " said Ozma as she took a lunge toward Trakeena.

" Not so fast! " said Goku, " we can't attack yet! Let's wait awhile ".

" Oh no! Someone's coming!"

Scorpina was bringing the next starpiece to Trakeena.

" I have the star you wanted " said Scorpina.

" Great! " said Trakeena, " Bring it over here! "

Just then someone else came through the clearing he had 2 tails and looked kind of like a fox.

" He must be the one who left these red shoes " said Ozma.

Tails was getting ready to fight Trakeena all on his own.

" Hold it right there! " screamed Tails, " give me the star and stop shooting arrows at the town! "

" And what are you going to do about it? " said Trakeena, " you are no match for me! "

" We'll see about that. This ends right now! "

" Like I said, you are no match for me! So go on home to Mommy you little brat! "

Meanwhile, Goku and Ozma were watching from behind the bushes.

" We've got to help! " said Goku.

" Right! " said Ozma, " let's go! "

Ozma and Goku ran toward the battle field as Trakeena began to shoot arrows at them.

" I'm not afraid! " said Ozma, " I can do this! "

Just then, one of Trakeena's arrows hit Ozma. Goku kept on running towards the battle field. Just as Trakeena was about to take a lunge toward Tails, Goku showed up and diverted the blast.

" Thanks for the help " said Tails.

" Don't mention it " said Goku, " it's what I do ".

" Sorry I'm late " said Ozma as she popped up too, " I ran into a little mishap"

" Sorry to interrupt this little chitchat " said Trakeena, " but we have a little fight on our hands!"

" I almost forgot! " said Tails, " Trakeena, your fighting days are over! Goku! Ozma! I need your help! "

" No problem " they both said.

Goku made his transformation into a super saiyan ad Ozma made her transformation into a fairy princess. Then Tails did something Goku and Ozma couldn't believe. He made a transformation into Super Tails. He glowed with yellow light and his speed and jumping abilities increased. When he wanted to, he could call on his super birds that do all the fighting for him. Goku and Ozma stared in awe as Tails performed his daring abilities and clobbered Trakeena.

" I can't be defeated " screamed Trakeena, " I will have to use my trump card on them ".

Just in case you don't know, a trump card is an emergency attack you can use when you are down in battle. Trakeena's trump card is the poison whip. She used it against Tails and it really packed a wallop. It knocked him senseless. Goku and Ozma were forced to rush in and save the day. But Goku's super saiyan powers and Ozma's princess powers were not enough to beat Trakeena. It didn't look good for them right now. Eventually they all found the courage to keep fighting.

" We've got to do something! " said Tails.

" I know that " said Ozma, " Goku! Don't you have a trump card attack that you could use?"

" Just one " said Goku, " it's called the spirit bomb, but it's kind of dangerous to use. But right now we have no choice! "

Goku raised his arms up in the air and began to draw in power from all around the planet. Ozma and Tails made sure that Trakeena wouldn't attack while Goku was gathering the energy needed to form a spirit bomb.

" Prepare to die again! " said Trakeena.

" We are the ones who will win this battle " said Tails.

" Yeah! " said Ozma, " let me show you the power of my scepter ".

" Hey, Goku. Would you hurry up with that attack of yours "

" I'm working on it " said Goku, " these things take time ".

In no time at all, Goku finished the spirit bomb.

" Stand back! " said Goku, " the spirit bomb is ready. Take this, Trakeena! "

" Nooooooooooo! " Trakeena screamed as Goku's spirit bomb lunged toward her. When it hit, it made a bright flash of light. When it cleared, Trakeena had disappeared.

" We did it! " said Goku.

" We sure did " said Ozma, " oops! I almost forgot! I think these belong to you, Tails ".

Ozma gave the red shoes back to Tails.

" That's okay " said Tails, " I have another pair. I left those ones so that you could find me".

" You mean you knew about us the whole time? "

" Yes I have. I too am collecting the seven stars. Their function is unknown to me, but I know they must serve some purpose in saving the world. That is why I have come to join you two".

" Thank you! " said Goku, " we need all the help we can get "

" Well, what are we waiting for? Send the starpiece way up high".

So Goku grabbed the star and sent it up with the others, Now there are only 5 stars left. Now that Tails has joined the group, it should be no problem finding the rest of the starpieces. Things are definitely looking up.


	4. The Third Starpiece

" How many more stars are there for us to find? " said Ozma.

" There are 5 stars left " said Goku, " Tails, can you pinpoint the location of the next star ".

" Sure! " said Tails, " it's just northwest of here, in a small town called Frederia ".

" It should take us at least 2 hours to get there " said Ozma, " in the mean time, we should think of a name for ourselves ".

" I have one " said Goku, " how about the Star Warriors? ".

" I like it! " said Tails, " I like it a lot! "

So now our team of heroes have been given a name. They call themselves the star warriors, a party of warriors in search for seven starpieces which could decide the fate of the world. As they all headed towards Frederia, they began to wonder if the starpiece was being guarded.

" What if the next star we are looking for is guarded by someone? " said Tails, " I know that it won't be that easy to get ".

" I know " said Goku, " we need to think of a plan to get that star ".

Before long, the star warriors made it to Frederia.

" Hey look! " said Ozma, " this place is a gold mine! "

Just then someone came running up to our heroes and told them a very interesting story.

" You must help me! " she said, " a shooting star came falling out of the sky and caused a big cave in in the mine. It trapped my sister, Sarah, and a couple of other miners inside ".

" A shooting star? " said Goku, " it could be the next starpiece we are looking for ".

" Maybe it is. My name is Sally and I can get you into the mine, but first, I'll take you to a place where you can get some supplies ".

" That sounds great! ".

When they got to the shop, Sally's mother came out to greet them.

" Welcome to the weapon and magic shop " she said, " I'm Sally's mother, Lulu ".

" Nice to meet you, Lulu " said Goku, " we each need a weapon and something to replenish lost energy ".

" I have some great weapons for you all. And we have a great selection of syrups to replenish your energy ".

" We'll take them ".

Goku got a power pole, Ozma got a spiral heart scepter, and Tails got a pair of super shoes and a magic shield. Each of them also go some strawberry syrup, honey syrup, maple syrup, and corn syrup to replenish energy.

" Thanks for everything " said Goku.

" Any time " said Lulu, " take care of Sally for me ".

" now I will take you somewhere to get some protective armour " said Sally.

took the star warriors to a place where they could get some protective clothing. Goku got clothing that repelled small attacks. Ozma got a veil that changed negative energy into power she could use.

" Now you are ready to go into the mines " said Sally, " I know a secret entrance inside ".

Sally led the star warriors into the mine.

" This is as far as I can come " said Sally, " I'm prone to a serious miner's disease ".

" What is it? " said Goku.

" . It impairs your breathing ".

" That's okay. We don't need help anyway ".

Inside the mine, it was very dark. The only thing lighting the way was the auras of each of the star warriors. Eventually, they found the trapped miners.

" How did you get trapped in here? " said Goku.

" Me and my friends were digging in the mine " they said, " Sally's sister, Sarah, was playing on Frederia Mountain, when suddenly, a star came crashing down and the mine caved in on us "

" How horrible " said Ozma, " where did it land? "

" Over by the Frederia Mountain Mine Car Ride, right where Sarah was playing ".

" thanks for everything " said Tails, " now we really gotta get moving ".

The mine was dark and loaded with monsters, but thanks to their new weapons and armour, and healthy syrups, the star warriors had no problem getting through the mines.

" Those must be the tracks for the Frederia Mountain Mine Car Ride " said Ozma.

" Let's follow it " said Goku, " it will lead us to the starpiece and the little girl, Sarah ".

" Well what are we waiting for? " said Tails, " let's go! "

Along the trail, there was a lot of junk like treasure chests and many useful items. They finally came to another tunnel, but it was being blocked by a large monster.

" Get out of the way! " said Goku.

" I don't think so " the monster said, " my name is Satchmo, and this is my mine. So go away if you know what's good for you "

" This mine belongs to the people of Frederia. You have no right to invade this town! "

" Oh that's it! You've asked for it! I'm gonna beat you into a bloody pulp! "

So the battle started, but Satchmo wasn't a difficult opponent

Goku, Ozma, and Tails easily gained the upper hand.

" This is a message from Sally " said Goku, " Good-bye, Satchmo! Good-bye Forever! "

After Satchmo was defeated, the star warriors heard a loud crashing noise.

" What was that? " screamed Ozma, " could that be the starpiece? "

" Yes it is! " said Goku, " that is the star! "

" We found it at last! " said Tails, " let's send this one really high ".

The star warriors have found the third starpiece. Now there was only one thing the star warriors had to do, rescue Sally's sister, Sarah. She was trapped against a big rock and the mine car was stuck.

" Get me outta here! " screamed Sarah.

" Don't worry! " said Goku, " we're coming! Pull you weasily wimps! PUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL! "

" Don't pull so hard! You could cause an accident! "

" Don't worry " said Tails, " we've got it covered ". Despite Sarah's warning, the star warrior pushed the cart forward anyway. They all fell in and the cart began to move down the tracks.

" Where are we going? " said Ozma.

" we're going through the mine car ride " said Sarah.

" How do you stop this crazy thing? " said Goku.

" You can't. There is no stopping it now ".

They all screamed as they went down a steep drop. Then they went around a large loop.

" I really hate roller coaster rides! " said Ozma.

" I think I'm gonna puke! " said Tails, " when is it over? "

The coaster led the group outside of the mine. The bumps got even harder. Then suddenly, the track ended.

" We're about to plunge into oblivion! " screamed Ozma.

" What are we gonna do? " said Tails.

" I have no clue " said Goku, " It's too late now anyway. Here we go! "

The broken track sent the star warriors flying through the air. They landed in Sally's house.

" Something's coming " said Sally, " and fast ".

" Duck in cover! " said Sarah, " we're coming through! ".

Everyone screamed as they came crashing through the house roof and landed on the floor.

" Sarah! " said Sally, " you're back! "

" I missed you, Sally! " said Sarah.

" Thanks for the help. We owe you one ".

" No problem! " said Goku, " we were happy to do it, but we have to go now ".

" Good – bye! " said Ozma.

" Good – bye! " said Tails.

After everyone said their good-byes, they headed out the door. They found another surprise waiting for them.


	5. The Girl In The Tower

Outside was another challenge for the star warriors: 3 shyguys chasing a bird? Weird! In case you don't know, shy guys look like ghosts wearing red cloaks.

" Enough with the bird chasing! " said Shyguy 1, " we have to get back to Korin Tower or the boss is gonna kill us! "

" Oh! Darn it! " said Shyguy 2, " I was just starting to have fun ".

" Me too! " said Shyguy 3.

" Who were those guys? " said Ozma.

" I don't know " said Goku, " let's follow them ".

The shyguys led the star warriors out of Frederia and into Korin Pass, a grassy meadow leading to Korin Tower. It has lots of hills and valleys in it, which makes hiking through it difficult. People often suggest getting to Korin Tower through Korin Hill, but that is not any better because the hill is filled with rolling barrels that will knock you down and make you fall down the hill.

" I think the shyguys are heading off to Korin Tower " said Tails.

" What is that? " said Ozma.

" It's a famous landmark in this area. I don't know why those 3 shyguys would want to live in it ".

" Which way do we go? " said Goku.

" We have to hike through the land which you see before you. It's called Korin Pass and it will lead you right to Korin Tower. "

Hiking through Korin Pass was not too easy for the star warriors. The hills were pretty high. The creatures living in the area attacked them. It took them awhile to reach Korin Tower. When they finally got there, they were totally exhausted.

" I'm pooped! " said Ozma.

" Me too! " said Goku, " but we made it here in one piece ".

" Look! " said Tails, " there's a beautiful young girl standing in front of the tower ".

Goku went up to the girl and asked her who she was.

" Hi! " he said, " what are you doing out here all by yourself "

" There is a girl trapped inside the tower " she said, " I'm trying to find a way in so I can rescue her ".

" What's your name? "

" Princess Peach Toadstool. You can simply call me Peach. Anyway, who are you? "

" My name is Goku and these are my friends, Ozma and Tails ",

" Nice to meet you all. Are you trying to get into this tower too? "

" Yes. We are ".

" Can you help us? " said Tails

" Sure. I love helping people. I'll try and find a way inside and then sneak you guys in " said Peach.

" There is more to it than that " said Goku, " we are looking for the seven stars. They grant wishes you know ".

" You're looking for them too? "

" Yes we are. Hey, wait a minute! How do you know about the seven stars? "

" Who doesn't? Everyone on this planet knows about the seven stars. They are famous for their immense wishing power, but they are too difficult to look for alone. You have better luck finding the stars when you work as a team. Hey, I've got an idea! Can I join your party. We could search for the seven stars together ''

" That was a pretty convincing story. We could use all the help we can get. Welcome to the star warriors, Princess Peach ".

" Enough with all this chitchat! " said Ozma, " let's save the girl in the tower ".

" Yeah! " said Tails, " maybe she knows more about the seven stars ".

Princess Peach held the tower door open and they all went in. This beautiful princess has now joined up with the star warriors. Now they have to save the girl who is being held hostage in the tower. But who would do such a horrible thing? It couldn't be the caretaker of the tower, could it? The star warriors are sure to find out.

" My goodness! " said Goku, " this tower is beautiful! "

" There is a little story about this tower in the main lobby " said Peach, " I think we should read it first before we go any further ".

" How do you know about this tower? " said Ozma.

" I was held hostage here at one time. I never thought I would see this place again ".S'

" The story of this tower says that a crazed maniac named Booster lived here before " said Tails, " back then it was called Booster Tower. When Booster married Queen Valentina, he had no more need for the tower, so he moved away. A few years later, Korin came to live here. Korin is our planet's guardian. He looks like a cat. He is famous for his sensu beans, which replenish lost energy ".

" That's an interesting story " said Ozma, " but Korin does not sound like the kind of guy who would kidnap someone ".

" You're right! " said Peach, " someone else must have done that ".

" Well what are we waiting for? " said Goku, " let's go up the tower and save the damsel in distress! '

Princess Peach led the star warriors up the stairs. On the top of the stairs, there was a set of train tracks.

" Is that a train I hear? " said Goku.

" Oh! That! " said Peach, when Booster was still living here, he put in a train set. I guess Korin never had the heart to take it down ".

When the train came around to where tha star warriors were standing, someone was riding in it.

" That does not look like Korin " said Goku.

" I know! " said Peach, " that's Jindrax ".

" Who's that? "

" Jindrax was a duke org, until the wild force power rangers defeated him and his friend, Toxica. Now he lives in Korin Tower.

I don't know what happened to Toxica. The girl that Jindrax kidnapped is the princess of Alekia, Jasmine. He is planning on making her his wife.

" Oh, that's just bad! We've got to stop him! Where is he headed? "

" He'll head for the town of Marrymore. I'm sure of it ".

" Nice speech " said Jindrax, " but it won't do you any good. Jasmine fell from the sky into my tower so now she belongs to me! So get out! Or you can try to force your way in "

" You're going down! " said Peach, " you have no right to treat the princess of Alekia that way! "

The star warriors ignored Jindrax for now as they continued toward the balcony, where Princess Jasmine was being held. Along the way, they came upon a large room. It looked like a ballroom. If you walk along the floor in this room the wrong way, monsters will pop up. Goku and his friends made some monsters appear, but they were easily subdued. In the hallway on the other side of the ballroom, one of the 3 shyguys were getting ready to attack.

" This is as far as you will come! " said Shyguy 1, " I am going to finish you! "

" I don't think so " said Goku, " we're going to defeat you ".

You're outnumbered " said Ozma, " so give up now while you are still in one piece ".

" Look! This is my tower and I'm not leaving! So get out before you force me to destroy you! "

The star warriors circled around their enemy and they began to fight. It wasn't an easy battle, but they made Shyguy 1 run away in fear. Next, the star warriors had to fight Shyguy 2 and Shyguy3. Each one was harder than the next. One of them used exploding gunshots.

" These guys are tough enemies " said Tails.

" No kidding! " said Ozma, " OOF! OUCH! "

" That's it! " screamed Goku, " enough of this! I'm going to defeat you shyguys with my most powerful attack! "

" DUCK IN COVER! " the shyguys screamed as Goku shot an energy wave at them. They ran away in fright.

" Now that we got that out of the way, it's time to go save the princess " said Goku.

On top of the last staircase was a room with a door to the balcony. Goku knocked on the door and Jasmine answered back.

" Who's there? " said Jasmine.

" I'm Goku " said Goku, " me and my friends have come to save you ".

" It's about time. I don't like it up here ".

" Keep it down! " said Ozma, " someone is coming! "

" Hide! " said Tails.

Goku hid behind the curtains, Ozma hid in the closet, Tails hid behind a lamp, and Peach hid behind the desk. Jindrax and his shyguys were coming up to do a wedding rehearsal. Just then, Jindrax smelled something. Was he trying to sniff out Goku and his friends?

" Shyguy 1! " said Jindrax, " go and see what's behind those curtains "

" Okay " said Shyguy 1 as he stepped up to the curtains.

Goku did his best to hide from him. When it was clear that he could not be found, Shyguy 2 went to look too. They still couldn't find him. So Shyguy 3 joined the search. When the shyguys couldn't find Goku, Jindrax opened up the last curtain.

" Aha! " he screamed, " I thought I smelled an intruder. Well I have no time to deal with you right now. I have a wedding to go to ".

Jindrax said some magic words and the door to the balcony opened. He grabbed Jasmine and headed towards Marrymore.

" Let me go! " screamed Jasmine, "I don't want to marry you"

" Hush up, Girly! " said Jindrax, " you have no choice in the matter. We have a big wedding cake waiting for us at the church ".

Meanwhile, back at the tower:

" Phew! " sighed Goku, " that was close. Ozma, Tails, Peach! You can come out now. The coast is clear ".

" Say the words and open the door " said Peach.

" Yeah! " said Tails, " I'm anxious to meet this girl! "

" Okay! Okay! " said Goku as he cited the magic words to open the door: Karu Mari Odonna Loma Molonu Karano.

As the star warriors were about to jump off the balcony, someone stepped up behind them.

" You must be Korin " said Goku.

" Yes I am " Korin replied, " thank you for saving me and my home ".

" We still have to save Princess Jasmine from Jindrax ".

" Oh! Yes! He headed off towards Marrymore. Korin hill will lead you right to it. You will have to make a jump from the balcony, though ".

" That's okay. Thanks for the help ".

" You better hurry up if you're going to catch up with Jindrax. Hurry! He's getting away! "

As Korin said those words, Goku and his friends jumped off the tower and headed towards Marrymore. Hurry, Goku! Stop that wedding and save Princess Jasmine!


	6. Saving Princess Jasmine

" Jindrax and his shyguys went through Korin Hill " said Peach.

" We must hurry " said Goku, " we have to stop that wedding before it's too late ".

" Beware. Korin Hill is filled with falling barrels which will knock you down if you touch them ".

Just then Jindrax noticed that the star warriors were following him.

" Darn it! " screamed Jindrax, " why don't these people ever give up? Shyguys, stop them!"

" Right away! " they all said as they turned toward the star warriors, " you will never get past us! "

" I wouldn't count on that! " said Goku as he fired a kamehameha wave at them.

" You haven't beaten us yet " said Shyguy 1, " you'll never outrun us to Marrymore ".

And with that, the shyguys ran off towards the town of Marrymore.

" Where is Marrymore? " said Goku.

" It is a town located at the top of Korin Hill " said tails, " it is famous for its fabulous wedding chapel and hotel suite ".

" We don't have time for that right now! " said Ozma, " we must save Princess Jasmine! "

" I remember the very same thing happened to me once " said Peach, " that means I can offer you some good help in this rescue mission ".

The star warriors began their pursuit, but Jindrax and his shyguys were not about to give up so easily. Every time Goku and one of his friends got close to Jasmine, Jindrax would knock them down. Then the shyguys would try to push them down the hill.

" You haven't won yet, Jindrax " said Goku, " let go of Jasmine! "

" There's Marrymore! " said Tails.

" What a beautiful church " said Ozma.

" No time for that now " said Goku, " Jindrax must be stopped ".

Tails tried to open the door.

" Darn it! " he said, " the door is locked! "

" Open the door! " said Ozma.

" I'm afraid I cannot do that " said Shyguy 2, " but this door is magic proof ".

Despite the warning, Goku and his friends tried to break the door down anyway.

" It's no use " said Ozma, " Shyguy 2 was right. The door really is magic proof ".

" We're not out yet " said Peach, " there is a back door to this church. I think that it was left unlocked ".

As the star warriors made their way down to the basement, the chefs stopped them.

" Um, excuse me! " said the apprentice chef, " this is a restricted area! "

" Don't try and stop us " said Goku, " we have to get to that wedding ".

" Yeah? And just who are you? "

" I'm Goku, leader of the star warriors ".

" The star warriors? "

" That's right! And we are here to stop the wedding that's going on here ".

" I don't think you should barge in on Jindrax. He doesn't like that ".

" Yeah well, Jindrax is a jerk! We can't let him go through with this ".

" Yeah! " said Ozma, " we must stop the wedding! "

When Goku and his friends got to the church lobby, they found one of Jindrax's shyguys trying to bust down the door.

" You! " he screamed, " what are you doing here? "

" We came to stop this bogus wedding! " said Tails.

" Yeah right! Well, as long as you're here, could you guys give me a hand busting down this door?"

" What's the problem? " said Goku.

" The door is locked and I have to get into the wedding hall "

" Leave it to me. I can bust that door down in no time ".

" Yeah, sure you can, but can you knock down heat resistant titanium? That is what the door is made of. Jindrax really hates intruder, you know ".

" I can bust it down just as easily with my bare hands "

" You sure you don't need any help, Goku? " said Peach.

" No. I can do it ".

Goku took a running start and went ramming speed right into the door. Shyguy 1 insisted that he helped. They both managed to bust down the door. Shyguy 1 slid into the wedding room.

" Shyguy 1! " Jindrax screamed, " what are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the door! "

" I was just coming in to tell you that Goku and his possy found a way into the church and that they are trying to crash the wedding ".

" Never mind that! Just close the door! NOW! "

" I am sorry, Goku, but you and your little friends are not allowed in here "

" We have to get in there and rescue Princess Jasmine! " said Goku.

" But how? " said Ozma, " that door is bolted tight ".

" And we are in no shape to try and knock it down " said Tails.

" Got anymore brilliant plans, Goku? " said Peach.

" Well if you all help me, we can bust that door down together " said Goku.

" Okay then " said Ozma, " on the count of three. One, two, three, CHARGE! "

Inside the wedding room, Jindrax was standing with Jasmine up on the altar. Jasmine was crying her brains out. Everyone just stared at them. Just then the chefs came in with a very large wedding cake.

" Here is the cake you wanted " the chefs said.

" That's great " said Jindrax, " bring it in here ".

Jasmine was crying louder than ever.

" What's the matter? " said Jindrax, " water is coming from your eyes. Are you leaking my dear? "

" Um, Jindrax " said Shyguy 2, " um, I believe that the princess may be, uh, crying ".

" Crying? But that's what people do when they are sad ".

" Your time is up! " said Goku.

" I think not " Jindrax replied, " chefs, get him! "

The star warriors all got ready to do battle The chefs really got mad when Goku tried to take Jasmine away.

" Stop it! " said the apprentice, " you're taking the bride away! "

" No one will be able to eat our fabulous wedding cake " said the master chef.

" Then I will just have to fix that, won't I " said Goku as he punched the cake.

For some reason, when he did that, the cake flinched.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! " screamed the chefs, " the cake is alive! "

The 2 chefs took off in a mad panic and left the star warriors to battle the cake which appears to be alive. 5 candles lit up the top of the cake.

" Blow those candles out! " said Goku.

" We're on it! " said Ozma.

As each candle went out, the cake seemed to get more powerful. When all the candles went out, the cake exploded. What was left was a giant raspberry.

" That must have been the thing that was moving the cake " said Tails

" There it goes again! " said Peach.

Just as the star warriors were about to do battle, Jindrax and his shyguys burst in.

" Where is the cake? " said Jindrax.

" Um, Jindrax? " said Shyguy 3, " there is a 70% chance that the object you're standing on is a cake".

" Huh? This thing is a cake? "

" Yes! "

" Fine then. I will eat this cake whole ".

Jindrax ran full speed towards the cake and shoved it into his mouth. Everyone watched in astonishment.

" Mmm! Delicious! " said Jindrax, " it's so good it makes me want to cry! "

" I believe we have more important things to attend to " said Shyguy 1.

" Oh, yes! Princess Jasmine, come join me in marriage ".

" I wouldn't want to marry you if you were Ed Azner! " said Jasmine as she ran toward Goku and hid behind him, " help me, Goku! "

" You don't have to worry anymore " said Goku, " you're in good hands now ".

" Stand aside, Goku! " said Jindrax, " Jasmine and I were meant for each other "

" I don't think so. Can you not see that Jasmine does not want to be anywhere near you? Now get our of here before I blow you to smithereens! "

" Jindrax, I think he's serious! " said Shyguy 2.

" Oh don't be such a chicken! " said Jindrax, " he is nowhere near as strong as I am ".

As Jindrax was bragging about his strength, Goku was slapping him silly. Jindrax ran away in a mad panic.

" Tee hee hee! " Jasmine laughed, " now that's one for the scrapbook! Thanks for saving me"

" It was my pleasure " said Goku.

" You're so strong and handsome. You deserve a kiss ".

" A k -k- kiss? "

" That's right. I give all my heroes kisses ".

" Okay then! "

Jasmine gave Goku a kiss. He blushed and everyone laughed.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! " Ozma laughed, " that's so funny! "

" Yeah! We sure look cute, don't we? " Goku said sarcastically.

" So where do you live, Jasmine? " said Tails.

" I live in the city of Alekia " said Jasmine, " it's a long way from here. You shouldn't trouble yourself in taking me back ".

" No problem " said Goku, " I know the way there. I passed by it on my star journey ".

" Then can you take me there? "

" I'd love to! "

" Thanks! You're the best! "

" We'll wait here " said Ozma.

" Okay then " said Goku, " I'll be back soon ".

Goku took Jasmine back to Alekia. Since he already knew the way, it wasn't much of a problem for him.

" How did we get here so fast? " said Jasmine.

" With one of my special techniques " said Goku, " I like to call it warp magic. You can travel at light speed when using it and whoever is touching you at the time will be taken with you ".

" Neat trick. I wish I could do that ".

" Let's just get you home ".

" I live over there, in that big castle ".

Jasmine was Princess of Alekia, and she was very grateful that Goku took her back home. Her mother, the queen of Alekia, was very grateful too.

" Thank you for bringing my daughter back safely " she said.

" I was so worried about her! " said Prince Charming.

" I'm just glad I could be of service " said Goku, " now is there anything else I could do for you? "

" Well, there is one thing " said Jasmine, " I want to join you and your friends in your search for the seven stars ".

" Jasmine! " the queen screamed, " you're not actually going to join him, are you? "

" What choice do I have, mother? If we don't find them, our wishes will never come true anymore".

" Maybe so " said Prince Charming, " but it could be dangerous ".

" He's right " said Goku, " you wouldn't want to get hurt. Besides, this is no way for a princess to act ".

" What about your friend, Peach? "

" She's had experience. She knows these kind of things ".

" I do too. You might not know this, but I too have gone on some pretty rough adventures ".

" I don't know. I'll have to think about it ".

" Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'll go to bed ".

" My friends are waiting for me back in Marrymore. So I should probably get going. Take care of yourself ".

" Good-bye, Goku. And thank you for bringing me back home ".

And with that, Goku was off an his journey again. Before Goku had a chance to go anywhere, Jasmine came bursting through the castle doors.

" Wait for me! " said Jasmine.

" Jasmine! " said Goku, " I thought you were staying home! "

" Yeah, but I've had a change of heart. I really want to join you ".

" You really think you can handle it? "

" Of course I can. Besides, I know where the fourth starpiece is ".

" You do? Then where is it? "

" It's just outside of Marrymore, in a place called Star Hill ".

And so, Jasmine has joined up with the star warriors in their search for the seven stars. You're getting close to the location of the next starpiece, Goku. You must hurry and go find it before it's too late!


	7. Journey Through Star Hill

" I wonder what's taking Goku so long? " said Ozma.

" He's probably fallen in love with Jasmine and decided to stay with her! " said Tails.

While the star warriors were arguing, Goku came back.

" What took you so long? " said Peach, " we were beginning to worry ".

" I was just bringing Jasmine home " said Goku, " and she wants to join the group ".

" SHE WANTS WHAT? " all the star warriors screamed.

" She is one of us now ".

" But she can't handle such a mission as to find the seven stars " said Peach.

" Yes I can " said Jasmine.

" Are you sure? Because you don't look like it ".

" You could use all the help you can get. And besides, I know where the next starpiece is".

" You do? "

" Yes I do. It's up on Star Hill. It's just outside of this town ".

" Then let's get this show on the road! " said Tails.

Star Hill was a beautiful twinkling landscape full of star shaped flowers that light up when you touch them. To pass through one area, you half to touch all the flowers to open the star gate. The starpiece is on the highest level. Little did Goku know that Wicked Lady was spying on him.

" That's it my pretties " said Wicked Lady, " little do you know that you are walking right into a trap that I've set for you. Vypra, come in here! "

" You called, your majesty? " said Vypra.

" Yes. I want you to follow Goku and his possy and stop them from finding the starpiece that's on Star Hill ".

" Me? But I can't fight him! He's way too strong for me! "

" Don't argue with me, or I'll feed you to my ficus! "

" Okay! Okay! No need to be pushy! "

Vypra went into the next room for one of her most fearsome warriors.

" Genie of the time warp! " said Vypra.

" I'm here! " Genie said.

" I have a different task for you this time ".

" I'm only good with time warps ".

" This is similar. Do you know anything about Star Hill? "

" Yes ".

" Good! Now go down there and make sure that Goku does not get his hands on the starpiece that landed there ".

" Right away, Master Vypra! "

Meanwhile, back at Star Hill...

" Wow! " said Peach, " This place is beautiful! "

" There are 2 doors here " said Ozma, " which one is the right one?"

" Try the one marked Star Hill " said Goku as he touched the star flower in front of the door.

Inside was s large field and another door. There were lots of star flowers out.

" This place is so beautiful " said Ozma, " so how do we open this door? "

" The same way we opened the first door " said Goku, " we have to touch all the flower in the area "

"The star we are looking for is at the end of the road " said Tails.

At each level, there was a larger field, and there were more flowers too. The star warriors had to get through 10 levels before they found the next starpiece, which somehow, was in a smaller field.

" Look! " said Jasmine, " on top of that pedestal! It's the next starpiece! "

" Wait a minute " said Goku, " it may be a trap. Let me check it out".

As Goku was about to touch the star, a billowing cloud appeared before him.

When the cloud parted, a woman was standing on top of the pedestal, and she was holding the starpiece in her hands.

" Greetings " she said, " I am the genie of the time warp, and I am taking this star back to Wicked Lady where it belongs! "

" I don't think so! " said Jasmine, " it just so happens that we could beat you with both hands tied behind our back! "

" Not anymore. Let's say we eliminate the competition ".

" Oh! No! " said Ozma, " what is she doing? "

" She is powering up for some special attack that she has in store for us " said Tails.

As the star warriors were staring at Genie in fear, she took a lunge toward Goku, the strongest of the group. She wrapped her hair around him and absorbed his energy.

" Somebody help me! " screamed Goku.

" We're trying! " said Peach, " but we don't know what to do"

" Don't bother calling for help " said Genie, " it will take more than a few wimpy friends to save you now. It's bedtime, baby! Let me tuck you in! ".

After Genie absorbed every scrap of energy Goku had in him, she tossed him aside as if he were a rag doll.

" That's much better! " said Genie, " we wouldn't want to have an unfair match here, now would we? But then again, you might never see the light of day again! Oops! "

" We don't stand a chance without Goku! " said Ozma.

" Let's not forget everything he taught us " said Tails, " we can beat this wicked witch of a genie".

" Here is a little maneuver I thought of myself " said genie, " I can turn back time and that means I can turn all of your attacks back on you!"

" Ha! A bunch of lies! " said Peach, " take this! "

" Pathetic! "

" Oh! No! She threw it back at me! Duck in cover, here it comes! "

The blast made a big BOOM! And it sent the star warriors flying.

" Well that worked well! " Tails said sarcastically, " how was I supposed to know she would throw my attack back at us? "

" That's because you don't know how to do it right " said Ozma, " now watch and learn ".

" Stop fighting, you two! " said Jasmine, " we can't beat the genie of the time warp and save Goku if we don't work together. It's like that old saying: United We Stand! Divided We Fall! "

" Nothing can save your puny hides! " said Genie, " I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp, the way Goku defeated all of his opponents! There is nothing you can do now! "

" Oh yeah? " said Peach as she went running at full speed toward Genie, " we can do plenty! "

" What's that bratty little kid think she's doing! ".

" Peach! Nooooooooooo! " screamed Ozma, " don't do it! "

" Ouch! " said Genie, " that kid gave me a headache! You'll pay for that! "

" Now! " said Peach.

" Okay everybody! " said Ozma, " Join hands! We're going to beat the genie of the time warp together! "

The star warriors all joined hands and a beam of light shot up from the ground where they were standing. It headed right for Genie.

" Oh! No! " screamed Genie, " I'm really in for it now! I'm busted!"

" Yes! " said Ozma, " we got her! "

" We really beat her! " said Jasmine, " but what happened to Goku?"

" I don't know. He disappeared. I'm afraid Genie must have defeated him ".

" You don't mean? "

" Yes. He's gone ".

" That's awful! " said Tails.

" and we were just getting to be good friends! " Peach cried, " Boo! Hoo! "

" Look! " said Ozma, " it's the fourth star. Let's send it up to the sky. It's what Goku would have wanted us to do ".

The fourth starpiece is now in the hands of the star warriors, but Goku has vanished without a trace. What will the star warriors do now? Their next destination is the town of Bumbly Beach. Maybe the people there know the whereabouts of Goku.


	8. Secret Of The Seven Stars

Bumbly Beach is a town where a lot of weird things happen. For one thing, the people living there are very strange. They never come out of their shops. They don't say a word unless someone goes shopping at their stores.

" What a weird place " said Jasmine, " I wonder if anyone lives here? "

Just then a pretty girl came to greet the star warriors.

" Hi! " she said, " my name is Hortense. Welcome to Bumbly Beach. What brings you here? "

" We were looking for something " said Tails.

" Why don't you tell me what it is ".

" I better not. It's kind of a secret ".

" I'll bet it has something to do with those star shaped badges you're all wearing ".

" You could say that " said Ozma.

" You're not looking for a starpice by any chance, are you? "

" You mean you've seen them before? "

" Yes I have. I'll tell you how it happened. I was sitting at my front porch one day when I saw something fall down from the sky. It landed near the beach somewhere. I went to investigate, but when I got there I saw someone floating near the rocks. He had the same golden star badge as you all have ".

" Oh! My! Did you happen to see what he looked like? "

" He had frizzy black hair and he wore orange and blue clothing ".

" My Goodness! " screamed Jasmine, " that's our friend, Goku! We've been looking everywhere for him! We started to think he was dead! "

" Oh, no! He was alive. He was just badly injured. For a second, I thought he wouldn't make it ".

" Where is he now? " said Peach.

" He's at my house. I'm trying to nurse him back to health ".

" Is it okay if we go and see him? "

" Sure, but please be quiet when you get there. He's sleeping"

It turns out that when the star warriors defeated the genie of the time warp, Goku got thrown sky high. He landed in this strange town.

" He's just in here " said Hortense.

" I'm so glad he's alive " said Ozma, " when will he be ready to continue helping us in our search for the starpieces? "

Not too much longer I don't think. In the mean time, why don't I show you around the city?"

" That would be just lovely " said Jasmine.

" And after that why don't we go swimming at the beach? " said Peach.

" Okay! " said Hortense.

As the star warriors were swimming at the beach, they kept sensing this weird magic in the air.

" What am I sensing? " said Tails.

" It's not just you " said Ozma, " all of us are sensing it too. Do you know what it is, Hortense? "

" Oh, that! " said Hortense, It's all over the city. I like to call it black magic ".

" Yeah, well, it's giving me really bad vibes ".

" That doesn't sound good " said Peach.

" By the way. Just in case you're interested, I found out where the star landed, and I also know another little secret about the seven stars ".

" You do? " said Jasmine, " please tell us ".

" Well okay! Each star represents one thing that a person must have to be a true star warrior. You have discovered four: wit, kindness, strength, and love. The other three represent courage, beauty, and mischief ".

" How interesting ".

" There's more. When you collect all seven, you can make a wish ".

" That's really neat! "

" Indeed, but be careful what you wish for. You just might get it! "

" Actually, we really don't know what we are going to wish for " said Tails, " Goku never told us anything about that ".

" Just be careful when you are searching for the last three stars. It's extremely dangerous beyond this area. What you saw before was only the beginning. The worst is yet to come! Don't go unless you have Goku with you ".

" But he is in no shape to do anything right now " said Tails.

" That's why I cannot let you leave until he has recovered ".

" Wait a minute! " said Peach, " are you telling us to stay here? "

" That's right, but it won't be for much longer. I'm going to give Goku some go-go beans ".

" Go-go beans? What are they? "

" They are like sensu beans, only they are stronger. They work almost right away, but there's no guarantee that they will last, so I'll give you the bag in case you need ".

" Thank you for your help " said Ozma, " and I hope those things you gave to Goku work ".

" They will ".

The secret of the seven stars has been unraveled. Where is the next destination for the star warriors, and will Goku be able to join them on the rest of their adventure?


	9. Undersea Explorers

" Okay " said Hortense, " you can go in now ".

" That's just great " said Ozma, " so how are you feeling, Goku? "

" I don't know " said Goku, " I can't see straight, but I think I'm okay. By the way, I found out where the fifth starpiece is "

" Where is it? "

" Under the sea. We will have to swim for it ".

" If you're going swimming in the deep bloober sea, you need to know what you are up against. In the deep bloober sea live large jellyfish-like monsters called bloobers. They will suck you up and throw you to the other end of the sea. And that's not all. Their torpedoes will blast you senseless if you don't watch where you're going ".

" Then we better get a move on " said Goku, " we have no time to lose ".

" You be careful down there, Goku. You have not yet fully recovered ".

" Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine ".

" Good – bye, then. And good luck! "

Many dangers lie within the deep bloober sea, but the star warriors were not worried about it one bit. In fact, they were kind of excited.

" It's really really dark down here " said Peach, " Goku. Can you light the way? "

" I'll try " said Goku, " but it shouldn't be too difficult ".

" Oh my! " said Ozma, " it's beautiful down here. The crystals are pretty and they seem to light up the whole sea ".

" They may look beautiful " said Tails, " but we have no time to enjoy the scenery. We have a mission, remember? "

" But what are those big white things? "

" I believe those are the bloobers that Hortense was telling us about " said Jasmine.

" I think one of them moved " said Peach, " and it's coming this way! Run! I mean, Swim! SWIM! "

" I'm not giving up without a fight! " said Goku as he threw an energy ball at the big creature, " take that! "

" Unless I'm mistaken " said Tails, " your attack didn't work "

" Oops! Then I guess we have only one choice! "

" What? "

" swim! Swim! SWIM! "

The current was too strong for the star warriors to outswim it. It blew them to the other end of the sea.

" Oh! No! " screamed Ozma, " we got blown off course! "

" It could be days now before we find what we are looking for! " said Jasmine.

" What's the matter with you? " said Goku, " we made it this far, didn't we? "

" I know, but we've been blown thousands of miles across the ocean! The star is probably too far away to get to ".

" It's probably in that sunken ship over there ".

" Yeah right! "

" You know, Jasmine " said Tails, " you should trust in Goku's judgement. He knows what he is doing ".

" I guess you're right. Let's check it out, but if we don't find anything, I'm outta here! "

" Jasmine, wait! "said Goku, " you can't go in there all by yourself! "

" You coming or what? " said Jasmine.

" You betcha! Are the rest of you coming too? "

" We sure are! " said Ozma, " right guys? "

" Right! " they all said.

Inside the ship it was very dark and gloomy. Goku was able to light the way. There were old boxes and lots of other junk in there, and it was crawling with lots of really nasty creatures.

" Get off me, you creep! " screamed Peach.

" What is it, Peach " said Jasmine.

" Rats! They're everywhere! One of them touched me! Ewwwwww! "

" Oh that's nothing. I can get rid of them for you ".

" How do you suppose this ship sank? " said Tails.

" It's probably because something destroyed it " said Goku, " maybe a giant squid ".

" How did you know that? "

" I read it on this message board over here. Duh! "

" Fine, whatever! So how do we find the squid and the missing starpiece? "

" I think we're supposed to follow the path around the ship ".

" You mean that pathway? " said Ozma.

" Yeah! " said Peach, " it's the one with the door at the end of the hall ".

" Goku " said Jasmine, " I think we are supposed to go through that door ".

Goku opened the door. What he found was a bunch of platforms, each of which had a button on it.

" What do you suppose will happen when we push one of these buttons? " said Tails.

On the wall beside the door there was a message. It said: push the buttons and form the code to open the door.

" What do you think the code is? " said Tails.

" I think it's pearls " said Jasmine.

A buzzer sounded.

" Ha! Ha! " said Peach, " you got it wrong! I think it's corals"

The buzzer sounded again.

" Ha! Ha! " said Ozma, " you got it wrong too! I think it's oyster ".

The buzzer sounded yet again.

" Let me try now " said Goku, " it's gotta be crystal ".

The bell rang and the door opened.

" How on earth did you know that? " said Jasmine.

" I just did " said Goku, " now why don't we go in and see what's there ".

The star warriors went in, and saw the worst sight they had ever seen.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh! " screamed Peach, " it's a giant squid! "

" Quiet! " said Goku, " I think it's trying to speak "

" Your journey stops here! " the squid said in a low rumbling voice, " my name is Squidgilli. I'm the one who sunk this ship and I'm taking you with it! So hand over the starpieces!"

" What do you want with them? " said Ozma.

" I want to wish for a human body. When I do, I will have enough power to take over the world! "

" As if! " said Goku, " if you want them, you'll have to fight us for them. And that would be just foolish of you! "

" You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into! "

" Stop talking and start fighting! " said Tails.

" All right. You asked for it! Take that you bums! "

Before Goku and his friends had a chance to attack, Squidgilli fired an ink blast at them. They couldn't see a thing and it was all sticky like glue. When the ink cleared, Squidgilli grabbed them all with his tentacles.

" Let us go you freak! " screamed Goku.

" Hand over the starpieces! " said Squidgilli, " or I'll squeeze them out of you! "

" I can't move! " said Ozma, " Squidgilli really does have us trapped ".

" We will have to combine our powers into one attack " said Goku, " hold hands, everybody! "

" What in tarnation are you guys doing? " said Squidgilli.

" It's very simple really " said Tails, " if you won't let us go voluntarily, we will have to terminate you! "

" You wouldn't dare! "

" You bet we would! " said Jasmine, " you are causing us trouble! "

" But this can't be happening! I am Squidgilli, master of the deep! "

" That doesn't matter to us! " said Peach, " now let us go or we will put you on a plate and eat you for dinner! "

" Never! "

The star warriors were able to break free from Squidgilli's grip, but he was not finished off yet.

" Come back here this minute! " screamed Squidgilli.

" Goku! " said Ozma, " now is the time to finish this gut off "

" I think so! " said Goku, " you're dead meat, Squidgilli! "

Goku let out a blinding light. When it cleared, all that was left of Squidgilli was a pile of cinders.S1

" Now that was quite unpleasant! " said Peach, " now can we find find the star and leave this roach ridden cesspool? "

" Yes " said Goku, " I think we all had enough of this place ".

The star warriors have triumphed once again, but their journey is not over yet. The starpiece is still somewhere in the sunken ship, but where?

" Where are we supposed to go now? " said Peach.

" I guess we should go where Squidgilli came in " said Goku, " Tails, what else can you tell me about this ship? "

" The only thing I know is that this ship sank in enchanted waters " said Tails, " and a mermaid named Seleen lives here. She knows some pretty powerful magic, so we better be careful when fighting her ".

" Is she dangerous? "

" Are you kidding? Anyone who ever went to explore these enchanted waters never lived to tell about it. I'll betcha if you look, you will find lots more sunken ships in this ocean ".

" So how are we supposed to beat this underwater witch? " said Jasmine.

" Like we always do " said Goku, " hit her with everything we got ".

As the star warriors were thinking of a plan to get past Seleen, a door opened and out came some sharks in red bandanas.

" We are the bandana reds " they said, " we are servants of the beautiful mermaid, Seleen, and she doesn't take kindly to strangers! "

" We are the star warriors " said Goku, " and we have come because a starpiece has fallen into this ship. So we have come to collect it ".

" That star belongs to Seleen, and we ain't gonna let you get your grubby hands on it! "

" You will never beat us. We're stronger than you and you know it! "

" Care to prove that fact? "

" Bring it on! "

A big fight broke out. No matter how hard the bandana red army tried, they just couldn't beat the star warriors. Just as they were all about to walk up the stairs and into the next room, another group of bandana reds came down the stairs.

" I know the intruders are around here somewhere " they said, " Seleen said to find them and destroy them ".

The star warriors easily snuck by them. The starpiece was in the next room.

" There it is! " said Peach, " the next starpiece ".

As Peach went to grab the star, a jet of water knocked her down.

" Are you all right? " said Goku.

" I'm fine " said Peach, " something hit me ".

" That was me! " a voice from behind the corner said.

" Who said that? " said Goku, " show yourself! "

A beautiful girl emerged from the dark shadows.

" Who are you? " said Ozma.

" I'm Seleen " the girl said, " I rule this part of the ocean, and this starpiece belongs to me! If you think I am going to give it up, you are sadly mistaken! "

" Just give us the star! " said Goku.

" Oh! My! You're so cute! "

" You think I'm cute? You're not getting a crush an me are you? "

" Kiss me my darling! "

" Ewwwwwww! Gross! I already have a girlfriend, and you are definitely not it! "

" Come on! Just one little kiss! "

Seleen jumped on top of Goku and kissed him.

" Yuck! " screamed Goku, " knock it off! "

" Oh, Goku " said Seleen, " maybe for you this is all just a treasure hunt, and maybe for me this is just a big game. But you must understand: I NEVER LOSE! "

Seleen went into a mad panic and started launching countless attacks on the star warriors.

" Hey, Goku! " said Seleen, " WET KISS! "

" Ouch! " screamed Goku, " that really hurt! Take this you wet witch! "

" Her spells are just too much for me! " said Tails, " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! "

Just then Seleen made a proposal to Goku.

" It's just you and me now " said Seleen, " one on one ".

" With pleasure" said Goku.

" Win one for the good guys " said Jasmine.

The battle lasted for hours. Some of the attacks were pretty bad. Whirlpools, water bubbles, man eating pirhanas, etc. But in the end, Goku won.

" Okay! I surrender " said Seleen.

" Maybe that will teach you next time you try to pick a fight with us " said Goku.

" Whatever! Just take the star and get out of my sight! The exit is in the back room ".

The star warriors have found another starpiece. Now they head back to Bumbly Beach where little do they know, danger lies within.


	10. Who's Who?

When the star warriors got back to Bumbly Beach, they found that people were blocking the entrance.

" What's going on here? " said Ozma.

" If only you knew " said Hortense, " I am not really Hortense , and these people aren't really the citizens of Bumbly Beach. I'm Titus, scourge of the deep! These are my servants. Now hand over the star! "

" No way! " said Goku.

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but we don't take refusals very well! You wouldn't want something to happen to the real citizens of Bumbly Beach now would you? "

Just then two of Titus's servants went to the shed where the real people were being held captive. They started to tickle Hortense ( the real one! ).

" No! What are you doing? " the real Hortense screamed, " No, not there! Ahhhhhhhhhh! "

" See what happens when you don't listen to me? " said Titus.

" Stop it! " said Goku, " stop torturing the people of Bumbly Beach! Here's the star! "

" Excellent! You've done the right thing. Let's go everyone. The ship will be here any minute. Oh, and Goku? Don't bother following us! The effect of my go-go beans will wear off soon! I only gave them to you so you could collect the star for me! I probably should have mentioned that earlier ".

" What did Titus mean when she said that? " said Tails.

" I think it means that the stuff she gave to Goku will wear off soon! " said Ozma, " that means that Goku won't be able to last very long in this battle! "

" Then how else will we win this battle? " said Peach.

" We will just have to find another way ".

" I'm just fine " said Goku, " Titus is headed toward the beach. If we hurry, we can still catch her".

" Are you sure you can handle it? "

" As sure as I'll ever be. Phew! "

" Oh! No! " said Tails, " it's happening already! "

" Relax you two " said Peach, " everything will be just fine "

The star warriors caught up with Titus and her gang just before they got away.

" STOP! " screamed Goku.

" You again? " said Titus, " this is getting old! "

" Give us back that star! '

" Uh! As if! "

" You heard him! " said Jasmine, " give us the star or we will kick your keester to the moon! "

As everyone was bickering, Seleen and her gang came bursting out from the water.

" Hold it right there! " she said, " that star is a gift to Goku, my lover boy. Give it back to him, Titus! "

" Looks like our cover is blown " said Titus, " I guess we will have to take our disguises off now".

A jet of water surrounded Titus. When it cleared, she was in her true form. Her servants turned into jellies.

" Are you all having as much fun as I am, folks? " said Titus.

" No we aren't! " said Goku, " you took over this town, you're trying to steal the stars and use them for your own evil purpose, and - "

" And you've got a mighty big mouth, and I'm gonna enjoy shutting it! "

Titus grabbed Goku by the arms and pinned him down to the ground. Goku's strength was beginning to decline.

" There's no escape for you! " said Titus.

" I'm not gonna give up! " said Goku as he was trying to catch his breath.

Before the star warriors could help Goku, Titus launched a humongous attack and threw Goku into the ocean. She then absorbed his power and went after his friends.

" GOKU! " screamed Ozma, " what have you cone to him, Titus!"

" I put him out of his misery! " said Titus, " but don't be too sad for him, for in a few seconds, YOU'RE JOINING HIM! DARK ENERGY ELECTRIFY! "

" She's getting too powerful! " said Tails.

" Her power seems familiar to me " said Peach.

" That's not her power you're sensing! That's the power that she absorbed from Goku. And unfortunately, he's the only one who can beat Titus! "

" Great plan! " said Jasmine, " except for one little problem. Goku is in no condition to fight ".

" There is a chance we can save him " said Ozma, " we can try to steal his energy back from Titus and then give it back to him. It won't be easy, though ".

" If you are going to try that little maneuver, you better do it now ".

Ozma's wand began to glow. She threw it at Titus. Then she called it back and recited some words over the shore line:

" Star wand, perform your magic. Give Goku his life energy, so this battle won't be quite so tragic".

The star crystal on top of Ozma's wand floated toward the sea. Then a bright flash if light and a big jet of water came up from the sea.

" I knew it! " said Ozma, " my plan worked like a charm! Goku is ready to fight again! "

" You betcha! " said Goku, " and as for you, Titus, you're finished! "

" Uh! Oh! " said Titus, " time to make like a banana and split! "'

But before Titus could get away in time, Goku fired a kamehameha wave at her. It was so powerful it could destroy the planet.

" Look! " said Peach, " Titus dropped the starpiece! "

" And someone left us a note " said Tails, " it's from Seleen and it's addressed to you, Goku ".

" Let's see what it says " said Goku as he began to read the letter:

_Dear Goku,_

_Knowing it must have been a breeze to knock down old Titus, I left it up to you to save this town. Well my fins are starting to dry up on me, so I'm heading back to my enchanted waters._

_Your lover girl,_

_Seleen_

" She actually likes you " said Jasmine, " now shouldn't we free the people of this fair town? "


	11. The Galafem Warriors

The People of Bumbly Beach were locked away in the Bumbly Beach warehouse.

" At last we found you all " said Goku.

" You're Goku, aren't you " said Hortense, " I overheard Titus talking about you. I can't believe she would want to destroy someone as handsome as you ".

" Goku id already taken! " said Ozma.

" Oh! Stop it! " said Tails, " Can you help us, Hortense? We are still missing two starpieces ".

" Yes, I know " said Hortense, " but I don't know anything about their location, but I do know someone who does. Her name is Queen Hipsideth. She is the leader of the Galafem warriors ".

" The Galafem Warriors? " Peach asked, " who are they? "

" They are a group of warriors who use archery to fight their opponents and they fly on a pegasus " said Jasmine.

" How did you know that? "

" They tried to make me one of them once, but I was able to escape. They still are trying to get me to join them ".

" Neat story " said Goku, " anyway, Hortense, do you know the way to the Galafem warriors hideout? "

" Actually " said Hortense, " it's just outside of town, on the other side of the mountains ".

" Gosh! I never knew it was so close, Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! "

" Goodbye, Hortense " said Tails.

The mountains were steep and there were lots of monsters living in them. But did that stop the star warriors? Uh! As If! The star warriors ripped through those monsters like paper! On the other side of the mountains was where the Galafem warriors lived. It looked like a Roman coliseum.

" Be careful around here " said Jasmine, " this place is filled with booby traps ".

" Booby traps my ass! " said Goku, " they won't be much of a challenge ".

" Watch where you're stepping! "

Jasmine jumped in front of Goku and pushed him out of the way as an arrow darted toward them.

" Phew! " said Goku, " that was close! How did you know that was going to happen? "

" When the Galafem warriors tried to make me join them they sent me loose on their land to try and survive the booby traps" said Jasmine.

" Don't look now " said Tails, " but I think we've been caught! "

" Who dares to trespass on the land of Queen Hipsideth? " two of the warriors said as they grabbed the star warriors and dragged them to the Queen's palace.

" Queen Hipsideth! " a messenger said, " people are invading your land! "

" Outsiders, eh? " said Queen Hipsideth, " bring them to me at once!"

" What have we done that was so bad? " said Goku.

" You have trespassed on my land. For that, you and your friends must die! "

" We were looking for starpieces, and we thought you might know where one is ".

" So you came all this way to look for a starpiece? Of course I know where one is ".

" You do? "

" Yes, but I can't tell you anything ".

" Why not? "

" You haven't proven yourself worthy. So I can't trade any info with you until you do ".

" And how do we do that? "

" You must battle me and my Galafem warriors and win ".

" Is that all? "

" Laugh if you will, but it will be your last. If you win, which won't be the case, then and only then will I tell you what you want to know ".

" Fine then. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin! Come and get it! "

With the help of a flying horse and amazing archery skills, Queen Hipsideth battled Goku. Neither of them could outmatch each other. Meanwhile, the other star warriors were trying to outrun the Galafem warriors.

" What are we gonna do? " said Ozma.

" Follow me " said Jasmine, " and don't look back! "

" You can't outrun us forever! " the Galafems said.

" We can try! " said Peach, " here, take this! "

Peach used one of Goku's signature moves on the warriors, the kamehameha wave. The leader of the Galafem army, Miss Fartina, went ahead of the others and attacked the star warriors from the front.

" Owwwwwwww! " screamed Tails, " that hurts! "

" Let me at em! " screamed Ozma.

" You can't fight them alone! " said Peach, " we need to work as a team! "

" Your determination is awesome! " said Miss Fartina, " but it won't save you. Lady Belcha, come over here now! "

" Yes Ma'am? " said Lady Belcha.

" Come help me over here! "

" Yes, master. One is glad to be of service ".

" The rest of you come too! "

The Galafem warriors were planning to attack the star warriors all together. It was four one on one battles all rolled into one big fight.

" We can defeat you! " said Jasmine, " with teamwork! "

" Yeah! " said Ozma, " if we attack at the same time, you guys won't stand a chance against us! "

" You can try " said Miss Fartina, " but it won't do you any good ".

The star warriors began to power up. The Galafem warriors got scared of them. They were starting to regret ever picking a fight with them.

" Hey, Fartina! " said Tails, " make friends with this! "

" The Galafem warriors are never defeated " said Miss Fartina, " you will never defeat us! "

" Think again! " said Jasmine, " and you can tell Queen Hipsideth that I don't want to become a galafem warrior! "

" Noooooooooooo! "

And with one final attack, Jasmine and the other star warriors defeated the Galafem warriors.

" It's not over yet! " said Jasmine, " we still have to help Goku! "

" Then let's go! " said Tails.

Meanwhile, back at the courtyard...

" Is that all you've got? " said Queen Hipsideth.

" I have only begun to fight! " said Goku, " please tell me where the next starpiece is! "

" Oh! No! We are finishing this battle first! "

" Sorry we're late! " said Tails, " we had some business to attend to ".

" Stay out of this! " said Goku, " this is my fight! "

" See if you can handle this! " said Queen Hipsideth as she shot one of her arrows at Goku. It only took one blow from Goku to finish the battle. Another battle was won by the star warriors.

" Defeated by mortals " Queen Hipsideth sighed, " how shameful "

" We won the battle " said Goku, " now can you tell us where the starpiece is? "

" Fine fine! Go to the town of Jenoba. The people there can tell you where to go ".


	12. The Three Towers

" Jenoba is some distance from here " said Queen Hipsideth.

" That's no problem " said Goku, " I have a special technique that can get me and my friends there in a millisecond. Now everyone, grab hold of me! "

And with that, the star warriors were gone.

" Strange group of people " said Queen Hipsideth.

" You said it " said Miss Fartina.

Jenoba was a small town with a big secret. Magic has been sensed all around the town. There is something there that the star warriors needed. As soon as they got there, someone came out to greet them.

" Hi, my name is Mildred " she said, " welcome to the town of Jenoba, home of the three towers!"

" Three towers? " said Goku, " what are you talking about? "

" Come with me and I will tell you all you need to know ".

Mildred took Goku and the star warriors to Jenoba's flower garden. It was the most famous garden in the country.

" What are these three towers you and Goku were talking about? " said Peach.

" The three towers are located on three islands " said Mildred, " we are on one of these islands. Each tower is a different color. There is a blue tower down south, a green tower to the east, and a red tower to the northeast ".

" What purpose do they serve? "

" At the top of each tower is a pedestal. You must locate the crystals that match the color of the towers and place them in the pedestals. You must make sure you do it in the correct order, starting with the blue, then the green, then the red. Of course, each crystal is hidden in another one of the towers. So I suggest you to each one of them first to find the crystals. When you have done all this, you will warp to the middle island, where Starlight Tower is located. From here, you can continue your journey, which, at this point, will take you to Land's End ".

" Land's End? " said Goku, " what's that? "

" It's exactly that. It's where the land ends, and if you're who I think you are, then you will want to go there ".

" Why? "

" Somewhere on Land's End you will meet two new star warriors, which you will need help from to continue your mission to find the stars ".

" New star warriors? " said Peach, " how bizarre is that? "

" Indeed. And you will also find one of your starpieces there too ".

" Another starpiece? " said Ozma, " that means we have to go and find our way through the three towers right now! "

" Just one question " said Tails, " who are those two warriors you were telling us about? "

" I suppose I should tell you " said Mildred, " or you won't know who to look for. One of them is a blonde girl named Andrea. She was once an android named Number Eighteen. The other is a teenage boy with black hair. His name is Gohan, but most people know him as the Great Saiyaman ".

" I believe I've heard of those two before " said Goku, " Gohan is my son and Andrea was once my mortal enemy, who later became an important ally ".

" Then you should go right now and find them ".

" You're absolutely right. Let's go! "

" Can it wait till morning? " said Ozma, " I'm really tired! "

" I guess so. We'll try and find a motel and we'll set our again tomorrow ".

" Good-bye " said Mildred, " and good luck ".

The star warriors once again vanished, and they were on their way to the first tower.

" It looks like a giant ice cream cone " said Tails.

" Yeah! " said Peach, " one that has been flipped upside-down ".

" Let's just go in " said Goku, " time's a wasting ".

Blue tiles, blue walls, blue ceiling. Everything is blue. Why do you think it's called the blue tower?

" So what are we looking for in here? " said Jasmine.

" A green jade " said Ozma.

" How did you know that? "

" I have my sources ".

" Do you really know a lot about the towers? " said Goku.

" Yes I do ".

" Then why don't you tell us where the green jade is ".

" Okay. First of all we have to go to the third floor. Then we have to go into a room and fall through a trap door ".

" Why? "

" Because there is no other way to get into the room where the treasure is ".

" I don't like it here " said Peach, " it's too blue! "

" Get used to it " said Jasmine, " because every other tower is like this, only with different colors"

" Stop bickering, you two " said Goku, " now let's get going "

The green jade was in a room where you couldn't get to easily. A big hole surrounded it. That is why the star warriors needed to fall through the trap door above it.

" I never thought we would make it this far " said Tails, " we found the green jade, made friends with each other, went on lots of adventures, and we are sure to go on lots more ".

" Yes " said Goku, " but what will we all do when our adventure is over ".

" I never thought of that. Well, I guess we'll decide that when the time comes. Right now we have a mission to complete ".

" You are so right, Tails. I know we will succeed. Onward to the Green Tower! "

The sun had gone down by the time the star warriors reached the green tower.

" Can we find some place to sleep? " said Jasmine, " I'm so tired! "

" There is no place to go for miles " said Goku.

" There is an inn inside the tower " said Ozma, " we can sleep there ".

" Can the inn keeper tell us a thing or two about this tower? "

" I think so ".

The inn keeper lived in the green tower since it was built, over a hundred years ago! The star warriors went in and asked her about the tower.

" Hi! " she said, " my name is Mademoiselle Pavlova, and this is the green tower inn. What brings you here? "

" We need some information on this tower " said Goku.

" Yes. Of course. The treasure hidden in this tower is a ruby. It goes to the red tower, which lies to the north. Right now, you won't be able to reach it. You must change the staircases first ".

" How do we do that? "

" You must go to the fourth floor and place the mirrors in such a way that they all reflect the sun's light to the middle of the room. Then the hidden staircase will magically appear ".

" Sounds easy enough. Thanks for the help, Mademoiselle Pavlova ".

" Please, just call me Marie ".

" I think we should spend the night here first " said Tails, " besides, we won't be able to anything until the sun rises ".

That night, the star warriors all dreamed of what would happen when they got to Land's End. Maybe something would happen to them, were those two hidden warriors friend or foe, and would the starpiece be there? When it was morning, the star warriors set out again.

" I hate green! " said Peach.

" Not that again! " said Jasmine, " I told you, get used to it! "

" Well, I'm sorry if I offended you, Your Majesty, but I just don't like it! "

" Concentrate, you two! " said Goku, " we are on a mission and we can't blow it! "

" If you guys weren't so busy arguing, " said Jasmine, " you would notice that I arranged the mirrors. The stairs are right in the middle of the room ".

" Then let's go over there and climb them! "

As soon as Jasmine placed the mirrors and they all shined in the middle of the room, a spiral staircase appeared. It lead the star warriors up to the next floor.

" I suppose these stairs lead us to where we need to go " said Ozma.

" The ruby is on the next floor " said Goku, " let's go get it! "

" There are so many other treasure boxes here " said Peach, " can't we take a few more? "

" No! All we came here for is the ruby. Then we have to go to the red tower and find the blue jade. Then we have to place all the crystals in their home towers. Maybe when we return here to do that, you can take the treasures ".

" Okay! "


	13. Red Tower's Curse

" We've got more important things to do than fiddle around with these silly jewels! " said Tails, " Goku, can you take us to the red tower now? "

" It's too far " said Goku, " the closest I can get to it is a small town that's five miles away from it, a place called Ruan ".

" Great! Then let's get going ".

Ruan is a small town located 5 miles from the red tower. It faces a beautiful lake. Unfortunately, the lake was poisoned by someone ( or something! ). The people of Ruan are desperate for clean water. Maybe Goku and his friends can help them out. You will just have to see, won't you?

" Yuck! " said Ozma, " what's that awful smell? "

" I smell it too! " said Jasmine, " it's disgusting! Goku, can we please leave? ".

As the star warriors were complaining of the smell of the poison lake, a girl approached.

" What do want? " said Goku.

" My name is Guenevere " she said, " someone has poisoned our beautiful lake. It wasn't like this before. You might want to where these gas masks ".

" Thanks " said Tails, " so who did this? "

" The dark ghost did this! He lives in the red tower. He appeared there one day and captured our water fairy. Without her, the dark ghost was able to turn our beautiful lake into a smelly toxic waste pit! We can't drink from it anymore! Please! You just gotta help us! "

" Calm down! " said Goku, " we'll help you out. I don't know who this dark ghost is, but I will make sure that he pays for what he has done to your beautiful town ".

" Oh! Thank you so much! "

" We best be going ".

" Wait a minute! You can't leave without supplies! The dark ghost is a tough opponent. He will squash you like a bug if you are not properly prepared ".

" That's great. We could use all the help we can get ".

" Oh, and one more thing. Make sure you don't get gouged, scratched, burned, and chafed! "

" Don't worry. We won't ".

Guenevere gave Goku some sensu beans, a ghost ring, some new clothing, and some advanced weaponry for him and his friends. Then they all set out for the red tower. They are drawing closer and closer to revealing the secret of the three towers.

The red tower is the source of Ruan's clean water. At the top lived a water fairy. She makes the water clean everywhere within a ten mile radius. Unfortunately, and evil villain from the other world held her hostage and made Ruan's water supply toxic. This was the evil doing of the dark ghost, the most powerful enemy that the star warriors have yet to face. Right now, he dwells at the top of the red tower.

" Now this is my kind of color! " said Peach.

" Well finally! " said Jasmine, " something you actually do like! "

" Very funny! Ha! Ha! Ha! '

" Can you find the blue jade, Goku? " said Ozma.

" It's in the basement " said Goku, " but we can't get it right now. It's buried in toxic sludge that the dark ghost put there ".

"That is, like, totally gross! Okay! " said Peach in a valley girl accent.

Unlike the blue and green towers, the red tower was full of booby traps and monsters. Jasmine almost fell into a vortex.

" Watch it! " said Goku, " you could get hurt! "

" Well don't just stand there! " said Jasmine, " help me! "

" Don't worry, Jasmine. I'll get you out of there! Just grab on to me! The rest of you, come and help me pull her out! "

" Pull, you weasily wimps! " screamed Tails, " puuuuuuuuuul! "

" Phew! " said Jasmine, " that was a close one! "

" I'm going to check for more booby traps " said Goku.

" Are you going to be okay by yourself? " said Ozma, " you saw what happened to Jasmine ".

While Goku went ahead to make sure the coast was clear, the rest of the star warriors searched the area.

" Look what I found! " said Tails.

" What is it? " said Ozma.

" It's an inscription ".

" What does it say? "

" Beware all who enter this tower. Up ahead lies the most dangerous booby trap, a river of acid ".

While the star warriors were reading the inscription, they heard a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

" Oh! No! " screamed Tails, " that sounds like Goku! He must be in trouble! "

" We have to help him! " said Ozma.

The star warriors went down the hall to where they heard Goku scream.

" Don't just stand there! " screamed Goku, " get me down from here! And hurry! A river of very strong acid is about to come this way! "

" How strong is it? " said Peach

" It can eat through virtually any type of matter! "

" So what are we supposed to do about it? " said Goku.

" Get me down from here and RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! "

" Hurry, you guys! Get Goku down from there! "

The star warriors rescued Goku moments before the acid came rushing in.

" All right " said Ozma, " you've had your fun! Time to go! "

" We can't go yet " said Goku, " we still have to find what poisoned Ruan's water supply, and I think it's somewhere in this tower ".

" Oh! Right! " said Tails, " it must be at the top of this tower"

When the star warriors reached the top of the red tower, Goku began to pick up strange vibes.

" What's the matter? " said Ozma.

" Someone else is here " said Goku.

" Who? "

" Someone very evil and powerful. He may be the most powerful warrior we have yet to face so far ".

" Could it be the dark ghost? " said Peach.

" You got that right " a voice said from the darkness.

" Who are you? " said Goku, " show yourself now! "

" Very well. It is I, The Dark Ghost. I live in this tower now, so get out! "

" You are the one who poisoned Ruan's water supply! " said Jasmine, " you fiend! "

" My, my, my! Aren't we touchy! Well you will be having your last laugh, little girl! Your friends too! "

" I wouldn't bet on that! " said Goku.

" You sure are a stubborn one! Fine then. If that's what you want, you've got it! It's a one on one battle between you and me. If any of your friends try to interfere, I'll destroy them all! "

" Not if I have anything to say about it! Bring it on! "

The star warriors stepped back and Goku prepared for battle. He put on the ghost ring, ate a sensu bean, and transformed into a super saiyan.

" I can see right through you " said Ozma.

" It must be the ghost ring " said Goku, " I think it turned me into a ghost. I guess now I can touch other ghosts instead of walking right through them ".

" Neat, but will you be able to change back? "

" I don't know ".

" Um, excuse me! " said the dark ghost, " are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight? "

" Don't you worry. You'll get your fight. Mark my word! And I'll try not to rip you in two! "

" I think you mean I will destroy you? You will never defeat me! "

The dark ghost took Goku to a place where their fight would not be disturbed. It was what many people called the Purple Void.

" Here we won't be disturbed by any outside stimuli " said the dark ghost.

" What is the real reason you brought me here? " said Goku.

" Well, if you must know, only one of us will go back to the real world ".

" What do you mean? "

" It means that I am going to defeat you and then leave you here! You will be stuck here forever, and I shall take your place in the real world. So be warned, I am an extremely powerful warrior "

" Oh! No! Well it doesn't matter, because I am much more powerful than I appear to be! "

The dark ghost began to sprout arms and legs. He gave himself human form, giving him more power. Goku also had a few tricks up his sleeve.

" You fight like a little girl! " the dark ghost said.

" At least I'm alive! " said Goku, " you are dead as a doornail, and you''ve been that way since the day you were born! "

" Well you won't be alive for long! This next attack should finish you, and shut that big mouth of yours! "

" I too have an attack that will finish this battle. It destroys all enemies and leaves no traces of them behind ".

" Not anymore! " the dark ghost said as he fired ectoplasm at Goku.

" What have you done! "

" A spell that will stop all your attacks that you throw at me, you pathetic loser! "

" You take that back! "

The two titans locked horns with each other. It looked as if Goku was winning, but looks can be deceiving. He was actually losing.

" I can feel your energy slipping away " the dark ghost said.

" I will never give up! " said Goku, " I am a star warrior! Star warriors never stop fighting! "

" One more push will send you flying! "

Things were looking bad for Goku, but things weren't looking too good in the real world either.

" Something bad must be happening to Goku " said Tails.

" How can you tell? " said Jasmine.

" Well, the sky is clouding over and getting darker. There is also a lot of earthquakes and lightning that keeps coming and going ".

" That doesn't sound good " said Ozma, " we can't just sit here and watch! "

" What can we do? " said Peach, " we can't help Goku from here! "

" We have to try! Everybody hold hands! Now each of you, give a little bit of your power to Goku so he will have the strength to beat the dark ghost! "

Each of the star warriors began to shine with their auras. The glowed even more, and they all sent their power to Goku.

" With the help of my friends, " Goku said, " I will defeat you! "

" Your resistance is futile! " the dark ghost said, " so just give up already! "

Goku took one more blow, and then fired a blast at the dark ghost.

" This can't be happening! " the dare ghost screamed, " you may have defeated me, but be warned, I shall return! "

Everything began to glow really brightly. When the light faded, Goku was back with his friends.

" I knew you could do it! " they all said to him.

" Thanks, you guys! " said Goku, " I couldn't have done it without you! "

Just then something came down from the sky. It was a beautiful woman in a shimmering dress.

" Which one of you is Goku? " she said.

" I am " said Goku, " and who are you? "

" I am the water fairy. I can't tell you how glad I am that you freed me from the dark ghost's evil grip. Now I can make Ruan Lake clean again. And the toxic sludge under the tower will disappear as well. I wish you and your friends the best of luck ".

Things were back to normal for the people of Ruan. But for the star warriors, the journey has only just begun.


	14. Starlight Tower Revealed

" Ruan Lake looks so beautiful now " said Jasmine.

" Yes it does " said Goku, " why don't you guys go down there for awhile? In the mean time, I will go put the jewels into their home towers. Meet me back at the red tower in two hours ".

" Okay! " said Peach, " Come on, guys! I wanna go swimming! "

While the star warriors enjoyed a day of swimming, Goku flew to each of the towers and placed the jewels in each tower that they belonged to. First it was blue, then green, and finally, he waited at Red Tower for his friends before he placed the red ruby so they could all go to Starlight Tower together.

" I just love the beach " said Ozma, " it's so wonderful here ".

" Yeah! " said Tails, " I could get used to this ".

" Just don't forget about our mission " said Jasmine, " do you think Goku is finished yet? "

" You know very well that he must be " said Peach, " anyway, we should really be going now. Goku is probably waiting for us ".

" Good-bye, Guenevere " said Tails, " you've been a good friend ".

" Thanks! " said Guenevere, " if you want, I can take you back to Red Tower in my helicopter ".

As the star warriors piled into Guenevere's helicopter, they began to wonder what was in store for them at Starlight Tower.

" Well it took you guys long enough " said Goku, " are you ready to go? "

" Sure! " said Ozma, " now hurry up and place the ruby on to the pedestal ".

As soon as Goku placed the ruby, it began to glow. A bright light surrounded the star warriors and transported them to the middle island where Starlight Tower was located. Meanwhile, somewhere in Darkland...

" That's it, Goku " said Wicked Lady, " go on your little trip. You have no idea what I have in store for you this time! "

" I've set the next trap, Your Wickedness " said Vypra.

" Good. Make sure it's done properly this time. I don't want anymore slip-ups! "

" Don't worry, Wicked Lady. I will not fail you. I have given the job to my two most powerful warriors, Zoicite and Malachite. The star warriors won't stand a chance against them! "

Starlight Tower is surrounded by a city. The people there were looking at the star warriors suspiciously

" What is everyone staring at? " said Peach, " you think they never saw people like us before ".

" That always happens to me " said Goku, " it's no big deal ".

Just then a girl came up to them.

" What are you doing here? " she said.

" Who are you? " Goku asked her.

" My name is Spinelli. You guys look mighty suspicious to me ".

" We're just hangin' " said Peach, " what's wrong with that? "

" What do you think? If a couple of strangers appear out of nowhere, I'm gonna ask questions! "

" Stop talking, you female dog! "

" What did you call me? "

" You heard me. I said you were a female dog! "

" You take that back! "

" Why? You were the one who started this! "

" You stink! "

" Oh yeah? Well you are a senile, bucktoothed old mummy with boney girl arms, and you smell like an elephant's butt! "

Peach and Spinelli started sticking their tongues out at each other and having a cat fight.

" I can do this longer than you! " screamed Spinelli.

" Wanna bet! " screamed Peach.

" Okay that's enough! " said Goku, " stop fighting, you two! "

" She started it! " said Peach.

" I did not! " said Spinelli.

" Yes you did! "

" Did not! "

" Did too! "

" Did not! "

" Did too! "

" Stop it! " Goku screamed, " Now what is going on here, Peach! "

" Spinelli was snooping! It was really annoying! "

" I was not snooping! " said Spinelli, " and then you started harping! "

" She's right, you know! " said Goku.

" Back off! "

" I wouldn't get him mad if I were you " said Peach, " he may be sweet as sugar, but when push comes to shove, he can get pretty revved up! "

" Okay then. I'm sorry, Peach. I'll take you and your friends to Starlight Tower ".

The star warriors were lead by Spinelli to the location of Starlight Tower. It looked like a large turquoise colored crystal.

" Are we really supposed to go in that thing? " said Jasmine.

" Yes we are! " said Goku, " and I am prepared to fight anything standing in my way ".

" Well what are you waiting for? " said Tails, " open the door! "

" Okay everyone. Stand back! "

Since the door was blocked, Goku had to blast it open with a kamehameha wave. It looked even weirder inside than it did outside.

" This reminds me of the crystal caves back at Tung Shao Pass " said Ozma.

" I think it's more of a greenish color " said Goku.

" I think I see something " said Tails.

Tails noticed something strange in the tower. I don;t know exactly what it was, but it looked like something good. Just then a voice came over the tower's broadcasting system. This is what it said:

" Good evening. To the right you will notice there is an elevator. You may board the elevator immediately".

" Should we do it? " said Ozma.

" We have to! " said Goku, " the warp shrine is at the top of the tower ".

The star warriors boarded the elevator one at a time. Then it started to go up.

" Is this supposed to be to our advantage? " said Peach, " or is this just a trap that someone has set for us?"

" CHICKEN! " said Tails, " this is just an elevator! "

" Someone at the top of the tower will probably try to stop us when we get there " said Goku, " but I'm not scared. You have to face your fears if you are going to make it through life ".

" That's good advice " said Jasmine, " if you're going on a suicide mission ".

" What are you, a bunch of weasily wimps? We already found five starpieces, and then we whipped the galafems into shape, and then we braved the dangers of the three towers, and you wanna quit now? "

" YES! " everyone shouted.

" Have you forgotten? If we fight as a team, we can win. Don't let fear cloud your judgment. You are all great warriors and good friends ".

" He's right you know " said Jasmine.

" About facing our fears? " Peach asked.

" About everything! Hey wait up, Goku! I wanna die too! "

A little surprise was waiting for Goku and his friends at the top floor of Starlight Tower. The key to the warp shrine was being held by Zoicite and Malachite. They have been working alongside each other for many years. This has made them an unstoppable force, and they will not give up the key without a fight!


	15. Nightmare Duo: Zoicite And Malachite

The star warriors were one step away from grabbing the key, when Zoicite and Malachite showed up to crash the party.

" I thought I might find you here " said Goku.

" Get out of our way! " said Zoicite.

" Of course if you really want to, you can fight us " said Malachite, " you'll lose of course ".

" That's fine with me " said Goku, " I will fight you both and grab the key. Now which one of you goes first? "

" I'll fight you! " said Zoicite, " you are going down! "

" Let's get to it! "

" Wait! " said Tails.

" What do you want? "

" Why don't you let us battle Zoicite? "

" But I can't risk your lives! It's too dangerous! "

" He has a point " said Ozma, " my senses tell me that Malachite is much stronger than Zoicite. You need all the strength you can get to beat him ".

" Okay then. You guys fight Zoicite. Then I will finish off Malachite ".

" You can try " said Malachite, " but I find it utterly ridiculous to pick a fight with either one of us! "

" Shall I finish off this possy now? " said Zoicite.

" Yes. Go ahead, but make it quick. I want to battle Goku quickly so we can get this over with ".

" Be patient! Be patient! Now, as for you star warriors, be prepared! "

" Let me go first! " said Tails.

" Whoa! Now let me get this straight! You want me to fight this little midget who barely has more power than an amoeba? It doesn't matter anyway. When I'm through with fight you, that's where you'll be on the food chain! "

" What was that? " said Peach.

" You heard me. You're all a bunch of weaklings! "

" That's it! The bitch must die! "

" Peach! " said Ozma, " don't ever use that word! "

Just then Peach took a lunge toward Zoicite, but that did little more than wrinkle her clothes. Instead, Zoicite knocked Peach down. Then Tails took a whack at it, but Zoicite grabbed him by his two "tails" and threw him around like a hammer throw.

" Ouch! " said Tails, " that hurts! We really need Goku's help you guys! "

" No! " said Jasmine, " he needs to save his strength to beat Malachite, who, if I'm not mistaken, is a lot stronger than Zoicite! Besides, he's up on the roof meditating so that he can increase his strength! "

" Why don't you pile of pukes shut up already! " screamed Zoicite, " and eat this! "

It was no use. No matter how much the star warriors tried, they could not beat Zoicite. What were they going to do? And how will they be able to take the key from her and unlock the door to the warp shrine?

" I can't go on anymore! " said Ozma.

" Neither can I " said Jasmine, " Zoicite is just too much for me! "

" I will go get help! " said Tails.

Tails went to the roof of the tower to ask Goku for help.

" Goku, help! " screamed Tails, " we're getting creamed! "

" I know you can defeat Zoicite " said Goku.

" No we can't! We need your help! "

" I can't ".

" Why not? "

" Because I need my strength to fight Malachite. Even if you do manage to defeat Zoicite, we still have Malachite to deal with ".

" Yeah I know, but why wait until Zoicite is defeated? Malachite isn't that much stronger than her, is he? "

" A lot stronger, about ten times stronger than Zoicite. He could blow up the planet with just one energy ball. Anyway, you guys just gotta get the key from Zoicite ".

" I guess you're right, but can we have a few sensu beans? "

" Okay, but I only have a few left, so use them carefully ".

" I will. And Goku, make sure that when it is your turn to fight that you kick Malachite's butt! "

" Thank you for the support ".

Tails went back down to where the star warriors were fighting, and passed the sensu beans around to them.

" Are those what I think they are? " said Peach.

" Yes they are " said Tails, " Goku gave them to us so we could have some extra power so we can defeat Zoicite ".

" So when is Goku gonna fight? " said Jasmine.

" He's gonna fight Malachite when we finish our battle with Zoicite ".

Now that the star warriors got an extra boost of energy, they got ready for another go.

" Bring it on! " said Zoicite.

" Why don't you chew on this! " said Jasmine as she threw something at Zoicite.

" That's your best shot? "

" Me and my friends have a lot more tricks up our sleeves! "

" I'll try one of my spells " said Ozma, " Charlie Sheen Benvereen. Shrink to the size of a lima bean! "

" Oops! " said Zoicite, " you missed! Not a good aim are you? "

" Oh really? Look behind you! "

Ozma's beam bounced around for a bit and then went straight for Zoicite.

" OOF! " screamed Zoicite, " You'll pay for this. Mark my word! I will haunt you to the day I die! "

" Laugh at this! " said Peach as she squashed the shrunken form of Zoicite with her foot.

" Way to go, Peach! " said Ozma.

" You'll pay for killing my one true love! " said Malachite, " now which one of you is gonna fight me? "

" Our club's leader, Goku! " said Tails.

Now that the star warriors defeated Zoicite, they must now defeat her partner, Malachite.

" You fancy another go? " said Malachite.

" You betcha! " said Goku, " and now it's personal! "

" Win one for the good guys! " said Jasmine.

" You know I will. And as for you, Malachite, you're going down! "

" Enough talk! " said Malachite, " it's time for battle! "

Just then Malachite disappeared into thin air. Was he running away or just hiding?

" Where did he go? " said Goku.

" What's the matter? Can't find me? " said Malachite as he threw Goku face first into the wall.

" Don't let him beat you! " said Peach, " you can do it! "

" Nice one! " said Goku, " now I've got something for you ".

Goku fired a kamehameha wave at Malachite. It hit him right between the eyes. The Goku and Malachite started punching and kicking each other. The other star warriors watched helplessly.

" They're really going at it " said Jasmine.

" How much longer will Goku last against that guy? " said Ozma, " he's starting to look tired ".

" Goku won't let anything stand in his way " said peach, " not even fatigue. Isn't that right, Tails? "

" You betcha! " Tails replied, " you can do it, Goku! We believe in you! "

" You seem to have really good friends " said Malachite, " too bad you won't live to see them again! "

" Is that a threat? " said Goku.

" You expected something else? "

" You shouldn't say things that will never happen, for in a few minutes, you will your girlfriend! "

" Pffffffft! "

As Malachite kept on throwing insults at Goku, it made him madder and madder. Finally, Goku couldn't take it anymore. He let out the biggest, largest, hottest kamehameha wave he ever let out in this story.

" Nice light show " said Malachite, " now I have something for you! "

Something began to surround Malachite. It was a large ball of black smoke. At least that's what it looked like. When Goku's beam hit, it was absorbed by Malachite's ball of energy. It seems that Goku has another problem on his hands. How is going to get around it and win the battle?

It's obvious that Malachite has discovered Goku's hidden powers" said Ozma.

So " said Peach, " what does that mean? "

It means that since Malachite can't get around Goku's attacks, he will just absorb them ".

That can't be good " said Jasmine.

It isn't. At this point, it's the worst thing that could happen to us ".

What can we do about it? " Goku asked.

Ha! " Malachite laughed, " nothing, Goku! "

Just then Malachite used Goku's absorbed energy to attack him.

Ahhhhhhhhhh! " the star warriors all screamed ".

Goku tried many other attacks. He tried a scatter shot, a breaker beam, and even twin shots, but Malachite absorbed all those attacks and threw them back.

I guess I have no other choice " said Goku, " I have one more technique, and you can't absorb this one! "

And what is that, Dude? " Malachite said sarcastically.

You've probably never seen this before, but I can defeat you easily with this technique ".

Goku transformed into a super saiyan, but was this to Goku's advantage, or was this just more food for Malachite?

If only you knew " said Malachite, " anything that gives off energy, I will be able to absorb it, and that includes transformations! This is only an advantage for me! "

Oh bad! Oh bad! " Peach screamed, " Oh bad, bad, Bad, Bad, BAD! "

This is a total disaster! " said Ozma, " Goku, you have to power down before Malachite steals your powers! "

It's too bad Ozma didn't warn Goku sooner, for just then, Malachite turned his ball of energy into a swirling vortex.

He steered it toward Goku, and it sucked him up like a tornado. The glow from Goku's aura faded and then the vortex threw Goku sky high and went back to Malachite.

It got it! " Malachite laughed, " I got your secret weapon, and there is no way you can beat me without it! "

What happened? " Goku wondered, " I'm not a super saiyan anymore! "

Of course not! " said Tails, " Malachite absorbed your super saiyan energy! You'll have to beat him before you can transform again! "

You may have been able to defeat Malachite while you were a super saiyan " said Jasmine, " but since you can't transform anymore, you're going to need our help to finish him off! "

Okay! " said Goku, " help me!

We all will " said Tails, " because we're all friends here ".

There is one thing Malachite can't take from the star warriors: friendship. When people work together, there's no stopping them.

Give it all you've got, star warriors! " said Goku, " we can't lose! We must win this battle! "

What should we do? " said Ozma.

Like I said before, " said Malachite, " nothing! "

Oh yeah? " said Tails, " we can do plenty! "

Tails tried to attack Malachite head on, but Malachite flinged him away with an energy ball.

You're gonna wish you never did that! Peach screamed as she threw one of her attacks at Malachite.

Pathetic! " Malachite said as he absorbed the attack and threw it back.

Oh! No! " Ozma screamed.

Oh! No! " Jasmine screamed, " Peach's psych bomb didn't work! "

Let's you and me attack him together, okay? "

You betcha! "

Oh! " said Malachite, " sounds like a challenge! "

Malachite tapped into the energy that he stole from the star warriors and used it on Goku's last 2 partners.

Ouch! " Ozma and Jasmine both screamed.

Now that we got that out of our way " said Malachite, " we can resume our battle! "

Peach! Tails! Ozma! Jasmine! " Goku screamed. " they're all gone! I'm the only one left! If my friends can't beat Malachite, What chance do I have? There must be some weakness to his attacks ".

Don't bet on it! "

Was there any way of attacking Malachite without him absorbing energy? Then Goku noticed something, how Malachite's energy ball seemed to ripple when it was hit by shockwaves. Goku let out a few, and Malachite's energy ball disappeared.

What have you done? " said Malachite.

Now you can no longer do your evil tricks! " said Goku.

You stupid fool! How dare you! Just for that, I'm gonna destroy you right here, right now! Let's see you dodge this! "

Try me! "

Goku had a plan. He knew that if he could get Malachite to throw some energy at him, he may be able to use his super saiyan powers again. Malachite began to power up. He threw a large energy ball, which he made form all the star warriors' absorbed energy. When the smoke cleared, Goku's hair had turned blonde again and his aura was glowing.

But that's impossible! " said Malachite, " I took those powers from you! "

Don't believe everything you hear! " said Goku, " looks can be deceiving! "

It's time for the final round in the battle between Goku and Malachite. Can Goku defeat Malachite, save his friends, and find his way to Land's End.

You know, it doesn't really matter that I can't use my trump card anymore " said Malachite.

Why is that? " said Goku.

I can still defeat you without it! "

Why did you use it in the first place? "

I needed an energy boost ".

Enough of this! I'm gonna end this battle! "

With all the star warriors' power surging through Goku's body, nothing could stop him. Malachite has lost his advantage. The battle is drawing to a close.

This one is for my friends! " Goku said as he fired a kamehameha wave st Malachite.

Say good-bye! " said Malachite.

With one big whoosh, Malachite diverted Goku's blast toward the sky.

I will defeat you! " said Goku, " in the name of the stars! "

You can, sure, go ahead and try, but you won;t stand a chance against the great and mighty negaforce! " said Malachite as he threw a pair of charged spikes at Goku.

Like I said before, I will defeat you! "

Goku knocked the spikes away from himself and back toward Malachite.

Ouch! " Malachite screamed, " I'm lo-losing strength! "

Goku stabbed Malachite with his own attack.

Zoicite! " said Malachite, " it's me! I'll be coming to join you real soon Zoicite! Do you hear me? "

And with that, Malachite wasted away. Suddenly, the tower began to shake. It was collapsing! Goku hurried and revived all his friends with Malachite's stolen energy.

What happened? " said Tails.

It's all right " said Goku, " you're safe now ".

You really did it all by yourself? " said Ozma.

It wasn't that hard. Anyway, we gotta get going. This tower is collapsing! "

Now why don't you unlock the door to the shrine? " said Peach.

The shrine had a large blue platform. Stepping on it would send you to a faraway land. The star warriors were headed for Land's End. There is something big waiting for the star warriors there. I wondered what it could be?


	16. Android 18 Joins The Team

" We went through all that trouble for this place? " said Peach, " there's nothing here! "

" Nice ocean view, though " said Ozma.

" So what are we looking for here? " said Jasmine.

" Another starpiece " said Goku, " and those two hidden warriors Queen Hipsideth told us about awhile ago ".

" " Face it, Goku " said Peach, " there is nothing here but flat land and a few little hills! "

" Well then, let's split up and start looking! "

The star warriors kept on searching the landscape, but they always ended up at the beach.

" I'm beginning to figure out why this place is called Land's End " said Tails, " we are at the coast line, where the land ends ".

" No Duh! " Peach said sarcastically.

" Then I guess we have to go searching in the water. Darn it! As if I didn't didn't swim enough in Deep Bloober Sea! "

" I don't think we have to go down there again " said Goku, " I think we have to go up! "

" You must be crazy! " said Ozma, " there is nothing in the sky! "

" I'm positive there is something up there. If you guys don't believe me, then I will just have to prove it for myself! "

Goku went off somewhere by himself for awhile. The star warriors began to explore the area. They found someone rummaging around in the bushes.

" Who did that? " said Ozma.

" Did what? " said Jasmine.

" That noise. Who made that noise? "

" Wasn't me! I think it was coming from over there ".

In the darkness someone was watching the star warriors' every move. Who is it, and why was she spying on the star warriors?

The strange girl popped out from the bushes and ran.

" Split up! " said Ozma, " there is no way she can escape us!"

" She's just a teenager " said Tails, " with beautiful blonde hair, and rosy red cheeks ".

" Are you falling in love with her? " said Peach, " that's, like totally gross, or some junk! "

" Don't be silly! I don't have a crush on anyone, especially not some strange girl I just met! "

The star warriors finally caught up the girl at the beach.

" Okay! That's it! " she said, " leave me alone! "

" Not until you give us some info! " said Peach, " for starters, who are you and what are you doing here? "

" That's none of your goshdarn business! So just go away, twerp! "

" You can't talk to me like that, freak! "

" You take that back! "

" Pfffffffft! "

The girl began to run away again. She ran into the forest. As she was running, she bumped into Goku.

" Oh! No! " she screamed, " not you again! "

" Are you who I think you are? " said Goku.

" Yes! That's right! I'm Android 18! "

" I'd better go and tell my friends! We've got one heck of a battle on our hands! "

" And just where do you think you're going? "

" I'm going to warn my friends about you "

" I'm afraid I cannot let you do that! Nobody is leaving this area without my say so! "

" Go away, freak! "

It seem that Goku has seen this girl somewhere before. He believe she is a threat to the entire world, but is that true anymore?

" Where have you been? " said Ozma.

" I was rummaging around the forest when I bumped into this strange young girl " said Goku.

" You saw her too? What did she do? "

" She flung some insults at me and ran. When did you guys find her? "

" Just now when we were searching the coast. Why? Do you know her? "

" I think I've seen her before ".

" Who is she then? " said Jasmine.

" She's an evil android whose only goal in life is to destroy this world ".

" A WHAT? "

" Whoa! Now let me get this straight! " said Peach, " you're saying that girl is a major threat to our planet and that she's gonna kill us all? "

" That's right " said Goku.

" That doesn't seem possible " said Jasmine, " she looks completely harmless "

" Don't let her looks fool you. She's bad, very bad! "

Just then a huge blast of light came crashing down on the star warriors. Then the girl appeared floating in the sky.

" At last! " she said, " I'll finally get to fulfill my duties that Doctor Gero gave me! I'm gonna destroy you, Goku! "

" Okay! You were definitely right about her! " said Ozma, " she is bad! Once she's through with you, she'll be after us next! "

" Her name is Android 18 " said Goku, " she was the 18th android created by Doctor Gero, hence the name Android 18. She's after me because she was programmed with that mission! "

" Then let's get out of here! " said Tails.

" Nobody's going anywhere! " said Android 18, " I'm not only gonna destroy you, Goku, but your friends as well! "

" Let's end this right now! " said Goku.

" Wait a minute, Goku! " said Ozma

" What is it? "

" You can't go fight her! Let me go instead! "

" No way! She's too strong for you, Ozma! Better to let me handle this! "

" I know how you feel, Goku. I felt the same way when I was defending my country against Queen Mombi".

" What's your point? "

" My point is that I relied on my friend Dorothy to help me defeat her. We succeeded only because we worked together ".

" What's that supposed to mean? "

" It means that you should rely on your friends to help you in times of need. Don't worry, Goku. I can handle this ".

" Are you sure about that? "

" Yes! Hanging around with you has made me become a lot stronger than before ".

" Well then, make us all proud! "

" You can count on me! I won't let you down! "

" Um, excuse me! " said Android 18, " but are we gonna battle or just sit here and keep on yacking? "

" Don't worry, Android 18. You'll get your fight soon enough! Count on it! "

Sparks flew everywhere. Ozma and Android 18 were moving too fast to follow.

" You fight good! " said Android 18, " for a pathetic amateur, that is! "

" What was that? " said Ozma.

" You're an amateur compared to me. You might as well quit now while you're ahead ".

" Lies! ALL LIES! "

" Come here and say that to my face, you old bitty! "

" Don't talk to me like that, unless you want me to pummel you into the ground! "

The fight turned from a battle to a cat fight. Each of them threw insults at each other.

" Stop throwing insults! " said Goku, " fight with your fists, not with your mouth! "

" Oops! " said Ozma, " sorry! "

" This is getting boring " said Android 18, " if you don't attack me, I will have to attack you! "

" I'd just like to see you try! "

" Okay, that's it! You're going down! "

" PFFFFFFFFT! "

" Why don't you suck on this! "

Ozma threw her star crystal at Android 18.

" Here is a little going away present for you, Miss Twinkle Toes! "

" Missed by a mile! "

None of the other star warriors could tell who was winning and who was losing. Ozma and Android 18 seem to be matching each other in strength. Finally, Ozma gave up and asked for help.

" This could go on forever! " said Ozma, " Goku, can you help me? "

" I'm glad you asked " said Goku, " it seems like you could use some ".

" Stay out of this one! " said Android 18, " don't you know better than to get in the way of a cat fight? "

" Yeah, well, it's time to end your little cat fight! "

" I suggest you turn back now while you're ahead " said Ozma, " Goku is pretty strong and when he is done with you, you'll be nothing more than scrap metal! "

" Shut up, big mouth! " Android 18 screamed.

Eventually, all the star warriors got into the game. They all just had to fight. Android 18 has her work cut out for her. It won't be long before she surrenders.

" Stop it! Stop it! " Android 18 screamed, " I can't take it anymore!"

" And I thought androids weren't afraid of anything " said Ozma.

" We can all make mistakes, can't we? I never thought you guys would be so strong ".

" Well, after all, Goku is the strongest warrior on the planet!"

" I guess you're right. I could use your help! "

" With what? " said Ozma.

" running away from Vypra ".

" You mean that old bitty I defeated 3 months ago? " said Goku, " what does she want with you? "

" She's trying to bring me back to Wicked Lady and make me one of her servants. Can you imagine, me cooking and cleaning for a crummy old witch? "

" No, I really can't ".

" She's catching up to me! I can't outrun her forever! And that's why I need your help. May I join your team?"

" How do I know I can trust you? "

"You already proved the answer to that question. You guys are just too strong for me to fight against you. So I thought I might as well join you, for protection ".

" Well it's better than ganging up on us " said Peach, " but if you try anything funny, your goose is cooked!"

" Thank you, and I know I will be of good help for you too ".

It seems that Android 18, a mortal enemy of Goku, had put her differences aside and join him and his star warriors. But will this new alliance stick? Let's just hope so. I'd hate to think what would happen if it didn't.


	17. The West Side Town

The star warriors' journey led them to one of two cities located in Land's End. The people living there called it Rose Town. As soon as the star warriors got there, a girl came out to greet them.

" Hello, everyone " she said, " welcome to Rose Town. My name is Ivonna Tinkle "

" Ivonna WHAT? " Goku asked.

" Tinkle! Ivonna Tinkle! Haven't you ever heard that name before?"

" Um, sure! " Goku secretly laughed.

" So, Miss Tinkle " said Peach, " Do you know where we go from here? "

" Don't ask me. I don't know a thing, but someone in Gloomy Gulch might know ".

" Where is that? " Goku asked.

" On the west coast of Land's End. May I suggest that you stay the night before making your journey there? I don't know your names, by the way. What are they? "

Each star warrior reluctantly told Ivonna their names.

" I'm Goku ".

" I'm Ozma ".

" I'm Tails ".

" I'm Princess Peach ".

" I'm Princess Jasmine ".

" And I'm Andrea ".

" Pleased to meet you all " said Ivonna, " I'll go get some city maps for you ".

While Ivonna was gone, the star warriors began to wonder how to get past the obstacle that was just ahead of them.

" This won't be easy " said Goku, " we've come to a dead and. That means there is no place else to look. By the way, Android 18, why did you introduce yourself as Andrea? "

" Because I don't want people to know that I'm an android " Android 18 replied, " so from now on, please refer to me as Andrea, Okay? Anyway, we have more important things to deal with. Are you forgetting, we have to find a way around this obstacle so we can find the starpiece ".

" Oh! Right! Let's get to it! "

" Wait a minute " said Goku, " where is Gloomy Gulch? "

" I don't know " said Andrea, " I was gonna ask you the same thing ".

" Ivonna, do you know where Gloomy Gulch is? "

" I told you already " Ivonna said, " it's on the west coast of Land's End. You have to pass through a cave to get to it ".

" Great! Well we have to get going, okay? Bye! "

" Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hang on a second! You're not going anywhere! "

" Why? " said Peach, " why can't we go? "

" The cave that lies between here and there is way too dangerous! It's filled with lots of booby traps! "

" Booby traps, shmooby traps! " said Tails, " Goku can bust through then like paper! "

" These are no ordinary booby traps! No matter how strong you are, you will never make it out of the cave alive! "

" You're talking to someone who got stranded on a planet that was about to explode " said Jasmine, " and he lived to tell the tale! "

" Okay! Go if you want, but if you get chopped into a thousand tiny pieces, don't blame me ".

The star warriors barely listened to Ivonna before they left. They were in a hurry to finish their trip.

" What do you think Ivonna meant by those booby traps? " said Peach.

" She was probably bluffing " said Goku.

" Well I say be smash through any booby traps that stand in our way! " said Andrea.

" you remind me of that naughty saiyan prince " said Tails, " his name is the first six letters in the word, vegetable! Ha! Ha! Ha1 Get it? "

" Very funny! Har dee harr har! It might interest you to know that he was no challenge to me! "

" Good thing he didn't hear you say that! " said Goku, ' or he would probably beat you into the ground! "

The star warriors went on and on talking about this and that all the way to the cave of wonders. When they got to the cave of wonders, they became speechless.


	18. The Cave Of Wonders

The cave of wonders sits atop a high mountain which lies between Rose Town and Gloomy Gulch. There are lots of things in store for the star warriors in this wondrous cave.

" I'm not going in there! " said Peach, " it's too dark! "

" What's the matter? " said Andrea, " you're not scared of the dark are you? "

" Not me! No way! "

" She's right you know " said Jasmine, " it is pretty dark in there. I mean, how are we gonna find our way around? "

" I'm way ahead of you " said Tails, " Goku, can you create some light for us? "

" Sure thing " said Goku.

Just then the cave lit up everywhere. Beautiful gems glowed in the light of Goku's aura. It was all so beautiful.

" So this is the cave of wonders " said Ozma, " beyond it lies Gloomy Gulch ".

" What about the booby traps? " said Tails, " we can't be too careless ".

" Booby traps? You mean like that large boulder heading RIGHT FOR US? "

" Why didn't you warn us of that before? " said Goku, " you guys run, and I will try to destroy that thing ".

" Good luck! You'll need it! "

The star warriors ran down a long, dark tunnel. They began to get worried. Goku didn't come back to look for them.

" It doesn't take this long to destroy large boulders! " said Jasmine, " especially not for Goku! "

" You're right! " said Ozma, " I'm going back to look for him. You guys keep going ".

Ozma couldn't sense Goku's power anywhere. That made her worry some more. It was especially hard since she couldn't see anything in the dark cave.

" I will have to make light myself ' said Ozma, " Oh, Goku! I fear the worst has happened to you! "

Suddenly she found Goku lying under the boulder.

" Oh! No! " Ozma screamed, " say something, ANYTHING!"

" I LOVE YOU, HORTENSE! " Goku screamed without a clue what he was doing.

" That better be amnesia! "

Ozma realized that Goku was suffering from amnesia. She had two options. She could just wait it out, or she could hit him over the head to try and knock some sense into him. And since there was no time to lose,

" Ouch! " Goku screamed, " what was that for? "

" You suffered a loss of memory " said Ozma, " I simply knocked some sense into you ".

" That's nice. Now I better turn the light back on ".

Goku and Ozma went back to find their friends, only to find them battling another booby trap. This time it was a giant mace.

" Don't just stand there! " said Tails, " help us out here! "

Goku took as whack at it. He blasted it to smithereens.

" Why didn't we think of that? " said Jasmine.

" Probably because you were too busy screaming like a banshee! " Andrea laughed.

" Oh! Stop it! " said Goku, " now let's keep moving! "

" Goku, you better watch where you're going " said Ozma, " you're walking right into a large chasm! "

" Too late, Ozma! " said Peach, " there he goes! "

" Oh shit! Now what do we do? "

the star warriors could still hear Goku screaming for help.

" Shouldn't we go down there and help him? " said Tails.

" No way! " said Andrea.

" How heartless! He would do the same for us! "

" Trust me! I know what I'm doing ".

The star warriors grabbed some ropes and they swung over the chasm. Just as they were about to exit the cave, they were faced with another booby trap.

" Oh shit! " Ozma shouted, " not her again! "

" What is it, Ozma? " said Jasmine.

" It's Queen Mombi! She has returned!"

" Who is Mombi? " said Tails.

" What, are you stupid or something! " said Ozma, " that's Mombi! Over there by the entrance! She's a witch! She terrorized my kingdom for many years. Infact, me and Goku encountered her earlier in our journey ".

" Don't you ever stop talking? " Mombi screamed, " this time you won't get away! "

" I wouldn't count on that! It's five against one. The odds are against you! "

" Ozma, you bitch! You can never defeat me, no matter how many people you have in your possy! "

" She doesn't look that strong " said Andrea.

" Yeah, I'm with you! " said Tails, " she wouldn't be worth our time ".

" Don't underestimate her, you guys! " said Ozma.

" You should listen to her! " said Mombi, " my spells are gonna make mincemeat out of you, especially since your strongest warrior is not with you anymore! "

" What are you talking about? "

" It's obvious, isn't it? Your friend Goku is the strongest warrior in your little possy, and without him, YOU ARE HELPLESS! "

" That's not true! Goku has taught us a lot how you should fight your enemies, and I think it's time I try some of his techniques on you, you old bitty! "

" Okay! That's it! Come on and fight! "

First Ozma tried shooting Goku's kamehameha wave, but Mombi just absorbed it all. Then Ozma tried some of Goku's martial arts attacks on Mombi, but she just kicked her aside. Then each of the other star warriors tried using Goku's battle techniques, but none of them even singed Mombi's dress.

" It's no use! " said Jasmine, " we can't beat her! "

" She has improved too much on her fighting skills! " said Ozma, " we need Goku's help! "

" But he can't help us right now " said Peach, " we'll just have to beat her ourselves ".

" You die now! Understand? " Mombi screamed.

" We will beat you! " said Ozma, " mark my word! We will beat you! "

" My, my, my! You sure talk pretty words, but is that all they are? Pretty words? "

" Come on, you guys! If we all attack at the same time, there's no way Mombi can beat us! "

" Ozma's right! " said Jasmine, " let's defeat this craggy old witch! "

Mombi tried to dodge the star warriors' attacks with one of her own.

" You can't defeat me, you fools " said Mombi.

" Let's give it all we've got! " said Ozma.

One more push from the star warriors pushed Mombi over the edge.

" Nooooooooooo! " Mombi screamed as she was vaporized out of existence.

" Yeah! " said Tails, " we did it! "

" At last! " said Ozma, " my long battle is finally over. Mombi is gone, gone forever! "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all did great " Andrea said sarcastically, " now can we please keep going? "

The rest of the booby traps in the cave weren't really a big deal. The star warriors passed by them easily. At the end of the cave was a large stream leading down the mountain.

" I think we are supposed to slide down there " said Jasmine.

" Ooh! " Tails screamed, " SUPER FUN HAPPY SLIDE! "

" Well come on! Let's get going! "

" Just one question " said Ozma, " where is Goku? I sure do miss him ".

" Don't worry " said Peach, " I'm sure we will see him again some day ".

" Sooner than you think " said Andrea.

" What are you talking about? " said Jasmine.

" Oh, nothing! "

Android 18 knew exactly what she was talking about. There is something waiting for the star warriors at the bottom of the mountain. What could it be? Another trap, or something good? Just wait and see.


	19. Reaching The Valley

" When we get down from here, " said Andrea, " remind me to destroy you! My dress is completely soaked and it's all your fault! "

" Oh stop your complaining! " said Jasmine.

" Hey look! " said Peach, " there's the bottom! "

But when the star warrior got there, they found nothing.

" I thought you said there was something here " said Tails, " you lied to us! "

" He must have gone ahead to Gloomy Gulch " said Andrea.

" Who went ahead to Gloomy Gulch? " said Ozma.

" Oh, nobody! "

" That big patch of gnarled, twisted old trees must be where Gloomy Gulch is ".

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! "

Gloomy Gulch is cold, dark, and gloomy. The only ones who would want to live there are monsters and people who can't find anywhere else to live. Haunted houses line the streets. The whole place was really dark and gloomy, except for a strange light the star warriors saw at the end of the street.

" Who is that? " said Peach.

" I don't know " said Ozma, " but I'm gonna find out ".

Someone came running down the street, and it was right where the light was coming from.

" Help me! Help me! " they screamed.

" What's wrong? " said Tails.

" There is something down there and it's freaking me! "

" This is Gloomy Gulch " said Andrea, " everything will freak you here ".

" We should go and check it out " said Jasmine.

The star warriors ran toward the light. The girl went with them. Then they noticed a familiar power to it.

" GOKU! " everyone screamed, " you're okay! We all thought you were a goner! "

" I would never abandon my friends " said Goku.

" I told you guys he would be here " said Andrea.

" How did you get here? " said Jasmine.

" It was actually a very amusing story ".

" Do tell! "

" After I fell down the chasm, I found myself sliding down a waterfall. Next thing I knew I was outside the cave. So I decided to go to Gloomy Gulch and wait for you ".

" I'm just glad you're all right. We all are! "

" Glad to hear it! So who is the girl with you? "

" You talking to me? " the girl said.

" Yeah I'm talking to you. I'm looking at you ".

" My name is Amanda, Amanda Hug 'n Kiss ".

" Amanda what? "

" Amanda Hug 'n Kiss! "

" Oh! Sorry! "

" Miss Hug 'n Kiss " said Ozma, " do you know anything about this town, or where we are supposed to go next? "

" yes I do " said Amanda, " as a matter of fact, a nice young man told me about this area a few days ago ".

" Really? Who? "

" I don't know his name, but he was wearing black spandex and a green robe and he had short, black hair ".

" He sounds familiar. Did he tell you anything interesting? "

" What are you asking me for? Why don't you go ask him? "

" Okay, but can you at least tell us where we are? "

" This is a town called Gloomy Gulch. It is made up of retired monsters and lonely people from around the world, mostly from Darkland ".

" Monsters? " Tails asked.

" Yes, monsters. Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Besides that, there is a beautiful valley outside of Land's End ".

" A valley? " said Andrea, " we didn't see any valley while we were here ".

" It's not that easy to find. It's hidden deep within Land's End. It's called Nirvana Valley. That guy I told you about earlier, he lives there, and he would really like to meet you ".

" I know I've heard of him before " said Goku.

" You have? " said Ozma, " then who is he? "

" He's my son, Gohan ".

" I knew I've heard that name before! " said Amanda, " he sounds like someone very important, He could be of great help in your mission to find the seven stars ".

" I would really like to meet him " said Jasmine, " he sounds like he's a cute person ".

" Then you better get over there right away! He doesn't like to be kept waiting!

Amanda Hug 'n Kiss lead the star warriors to the edge of Gloomy Gulch.

" Don't tell me that we have to go back through that cave again! " said Jasmine.

" No, not this time " said Goku, " I'll take us back to Land's End with warp magic ".

" Oh! Good going! "

Within seconds, the star warriors were back at Land's End.

" Can you tell us more about your son? " said Peach.

" Okay " said Goku, " Gohan is a cute teenage boy, about 18 years old. Sometimes, he's even stronger than me ".

" So what does he look like? I don't think Amanda gave us enough information on him ".

" He's a super saiyan, like me. He most often wears a green robe over black spandex. Other times, he wears the Orange Star school uniform ".

" He sounds like a cute one " said Jasmine, " I can't wait to meet him! "

" Hey, guys! " said Ozma, " I've located Nirvana Valley! "

" Really? " said Tails, " where? "

" Right on top of that cliff ".

" Oh shit! " said Andrea, " we'll never be able to climb that! "

" You're right " said Goku, " we need another plan. We'll have to go back to Gloomy Gulch ".

Goku took the star warriors back to Gloomy Gulch. He thinks there is something there that could help them climb the cliff.

" What are you doing back here? " said Amanda, " I thought you were on your way to Nirvana Valley ".

" We can't get there " said Ozma, " it's too high up on the cliff!. We need your help! "

" I can't help you! It's way too dangerous for me to climb that thing!"

" Ha! " Andrea laughed, " I laugh at danger and spit at fear! Pooie! "

" Well okay. I might know someone who can help you ".

" Who? "

" The most respected person in this town. She knows everything. She'll surely know how to get you to Nirvana Valley ".

" That sounds great " said Goku.

" Where are we going? " Tails asked.

" I'm taking you to someone who can get you to the top of the cliff " said Amanda.

" Who? "

" There is nobody better than Gloomy Gulch's army of witches ".

" An army of witches? " said Goku, " how can they help? "

" You'll see ".

Gloomy Gulch's witch army lived in a rather large haunted house which was in the middle of the town. Amanda knocked on the door and a witch walked out.

" Oh, Amanda! It's you again " the witch said, " what do you want this time? "

" We need help from the witch army " said Amanda, " can you please help? "

" Sure! Which of you needs help? "

" These six here. They call themselves the star warriors ".

" Well what a smart bunch of people they are! Before I can help them, I will have to talk it over with their leader ".

" Goku, that means you! "

" Sure thing " said Goku, " but why would you need to speak with me? "

" How else will I know what your problem is? " said Witch Hazel.

" We will be waiting for you out here " said Ozma.

Goku went inside. He told Witch Hazel of his predicament, about how he and his friends wanted to get over the cliff, so that they could reach Nirvana Valley. Meanwhile, his friends were waiting outside, getting bored.

" What is taking so frigging long? " said Andrea.

" Witch Hazel is a strict woman " said Amanda, " it takes awhile to convince her to help you.

The star warriors were arguing so much that they didn't notice the door opening up.

" Goku told me your problem " said Witch Hazel, " you need someone to help you climb the cliff and get to Nirvana Valley ".

" That's right " said Jasmine, " so will you help us? "

" I would be glad to. Wait for me and my army at the cliff in Land's End Desert. You can proceed from there ".

" Thank you for helping us " said Goku

" Thank you for asking me " said Witch Hazel, " I love doing stuff like this ".


	20. Goku's Predicament

Nirvana Valley is well known for its beauty. In fact, it is the flower capital of the country. There is someone living there that could provide some much needed assistance for the star warriors.

" Owwww! " said Andrea, " the colors hurt my eyes! "

" You're saying you don't like it here? " said Jasmine.

" No, I don't! I don't like things if they are too gaudy looking! I really don't! "

" Well you should. All of Nirvana Valley is like this ".

" Hush up you two! " said Goku, " let's get a good look of this place. Everyone, split up and explore the area".

" Do we have to be paired up or something? " said Peach.

" Actually, you will. Ozma, you come with me. Tails, you go with Peach. Jasmine, you're going with Andrea ".

" Me, go with her? " said Jasmine, " I'm not sure that's such a good idea! "

" Oh relax, Jasmine! You'll do just fine ".

The star warriors split up into their teams. Peach and Tails found themselves down by a lake.

" I didn't know this was here " said Tails.

" Me neither " said Peach, " but it sure looks beautiful ".

" I will go down there and see what I can find. You can search on land, okay? "

" Okay! "

Tails swam down to the bottom of the lake. He found something weird and sparkly down there.

" What is that thing? " said Tails, " I better go take a look ".

Meanwhile Peach was busy smelling the flowers.

" These smell pretty " she said, " I wonder what Tails has found? "

" Peach, you gotta come see this! "

" What? "

" I found something very pretty down there! "

Tails took Peach to the bottom of the lake where he found a very brightly glowing crystal.

" This is so beautiful! " said Peach, " I wonder what Goku will think of it? "

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Andrea found a large apple tree.

" Leave me alone! " said Andrea.

" We're supposed to work together! " said Jasmine, " Goku told us to work in pairs ".

" I don't care what Goku said! I always work alone! "

" Why you snobby, insignificant little brat! Fine then! Have it your way! I don't want to work with you anyway! I don't know why Goku let you join our party! "

" Well, unlike you, Goku learned to cooperate with people, but I'm not a person. I'm an android ".

This was going nowhere fast! Jasmine and Andrea would continue to fight with each other and get nothing done.

" I don't need her! " said Jasmine, " I'm doing just fine by myself! "

Peach and Tails came running to tell something important to Jasmine.

" That's a beautiful crystal you got there " said Jasmine, " where did you get it? "

" Tails found it " said Peach, " it was at the bottom of a lake"

" Aren't you supposed to be with Andrea? " said Tails.

" Who? " Jasmine replied.

" Andrea. You were supposed to be paired up with her ".

" Well I wouldn't know! I'm not speaking to her! "

" Oh stop it! Why can't you agree on something? "

" Never mind that! Let's just go find Goku and Ozma so we can get out of here ".

Goku and Ozma were looking at all the different flowers that grow in Nirvana Valley.

" How beautiful " said Ozma, " I've never seen so many flowers in my life! "

" Well, this is the flower capital of the country " said Goku.

" Ooh! Look at these pretty purple flowers! "

" What pretty purple flowers? "

" These ones. Aren't they pretty? "

" They look familiar to me ".

Just then one of the flowers looked like it was standing up.

" Oh! No! " screamed Ozma, " these aren't just any flowers! They shoot poisonous barbs! Watch out, Goku!"

" I wonder what Goku and Ozma are doing? " said Jasmine.

" Hey look! " said Tails, " here she comes now. Let's ask her"

" Help! " Ozma screamed, " come quick! It's an emergency! "

" Whoa! Whoa! " said Peach, " slow down, Ozma! What's the matter? "

" It's Goku! One of those purple flowers got him! "

" What purple flowers? "

" The ones that shoot poisonous barbs! "

" Yikes! That's not good ".

" We should probably go and help him " said Jasmine.

" I agree " said Tails, " let's go ".

They all went to the place where it happened. It was a wide open field where just about anything becomes vulnerable.

" Hey, Goku! " said Peach, " are you okay? "

" I'm fine " said Goku, " don't worry about me ".

" That's not true! " said Ozma, " you need help, otherwise you'll die! "

" What? Because of that thing? That can't do anything to me! Now let's keep going. We're wasting valuable time ".

Despite Ozma's warning, Goku kept on going anyway. After he and his friends were walking for awhile, Goku started getting tired and woozy.

" It's happening already! " said Jasmine.

" We have to stop now! " said Ozma.

" Nonsense! " said Goku, " I'm just fine ".

" Ozma's right " said Tails, " you are getting sick. Let's stop "

Despite the warnings of Ozma and Tails. Goku kept on going. Now he started having trouble seeing straight. He started walking this way and that.

" Oh dear! " screamed Ozma, " it's getting worse! "

" We've gotta stop now " said Tails.

" You can't go on anymore " said Peach.

" I'm saying this for your own good: YOU NEED SOME FRIGGING HELP! "

" I'm feeling a little tired " said Goku, " but it's nothing. I'll just walk it off ".

Despite the warnings of Ozma, Tails, and Peach, Goku still kept on going. Now he started having hallucinations.

" Look at the pretty flowers " Goku.

" I don't see anything " said Ozma, " you're starting to hallucinate ".

" Let's stop already! " said Tails.

" You need medical attention " said Peach.

" Don't ignore us this time, Goku! " said Jasmine, " You really need help! "

" I told you a thousand times! " said Goku, " I'm feeling just fine! Now let's keep going! "

Despite the warnings of all his friends, Goku still kept on going. Before long, he went into a coma.

" Oh! No! " Ozma screamed, " this can't be happening! "

" Someone pinch me so I can wake up from this nightmare! " said Peach.

" Okay! " said Tails.

" Ouch! "

" Big woop! " said Andrea, " so what if Goku is out for now! We can continue on without him! "

" No we can't! " said Ozma, " and why do you have to be so heartless? "

" Stop arguing you two! " said Jasmine, " we should concentrate on more important things, like getting Goku some medical attention! "

" He's unconscious! " screamed Ozma.

" What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do! " Jasmine screamed.

" Calm down you two! " said Tails, " we'll think of something ".

Ozma carried Goku over her shoulders. She and the star warriors walked to the nearest city.

" Wait for me! " said Ozma, " I can't keep up! "

" What's the matter with you? " said Peach.

" She's just mad because she has to carry 300 pounds over her back! " said Andrea.

" Give me a break! " said Tails, " Ozma has been traumatized ever since Goku got shot by that flower. And another thing, Goku does not weigh 300 pounds! "

" Tails is right! " said Ozma, " stop insulting Goku! "

" Look over there! " said Jasmine, " I see some buildings ".

" Finally! " said Andrea, " I'm getting really tired! "

The city of Nirvana Valley is really well known for its beauty and its superb medical care. Lots of poisonous flowers grow in Nirvana Valley, but on the other hand, lots of flowers which serve as cures for these poisons also grow there. When the star warriors got to the front desk of the hospital, they found nobody there.

" I'll ring the bell to see if anyone is here " said Ozma.

Ozma ringed the bell and a beautiful nurse stepped out.'

" Hi there! " she said, " my name is Hello Nurse. I'll be your nurse today. Who is in need of my assistance?"

" Our friend Goku " said Ozma, " he is lying unconscious on my back. We think he may be hurt bad ".


	21. Legend Of The Cloudy City

" Lie him down on this bed " said Hello Nurse, " So what is the matter with him? "

" One of those poisonous flowers got to him " said Ozma.

" There are many poisonous flowers that grow in Nirvana Valley. Which one of them got Goku? "

" The purple one that shoots poisonous barbs ".

" Oh! No! "

" What do you mean Oh! No! "

" Um, well ".

" Out with it! "

" Those are the most poisonous flowers in the world! There is no known cure! "

" That means there is no hope for Goku! " said Jasmine.

" Not exactly. I know someone who can help you ".

" Who? "

" Stay right here and I will show you ".

Hello Nurse went into the next room and called for someone. He is someone very important to this story. When Hello Nurse returned, she had him with her.

" This is Gohan " she said, " I'm sure he will be able to help you ".

" So you are Gohan " said Ozma, " Goku was right about you. You are handsome ".

" Thank you " Gohan replied, " Hello Nurse said you needed my help for something. What is it? "

" We need to know where to find a starpiece " said Peach, " and we also need to know what can cure Goku of this deadly poison and where we can find it ".

" Starpiece? Never heard of it. And besides, if you've come this far, then there is no place left to look ".

" What do you mean? " said Tails.

" This is where the land ends. Why do you think this whole area is called Land's End? "

" I dunno. Why? "

" Because. So if you are looking for a starpiece, the only place left to look is "up" ".

" Up? Where would that be? "

" It's a place called Nimbus Land, which is located in the Sky Sanctuary zone. It's floating above Nirvana Valley. You probably have seen Sky Sanctuary before, but you might not have heard of Nimbus Land ".

" Tell us more! " said Jasmine.

" Okay. Nimbus Land is a beautiful kingdom surrounded by fluffy white clouds. The inside of the palace is even more beautiful. They have fountains and blue carpeting. They also have gold walls and mirrored ceilings. If it's a starpiece you're looking for, you might wanna go up there and have a look ".

" How do we get there? " said Ozma.

" You have to climb a beanstalk " said Gohan, " and you have to find your way through a maze of clouds and fight many powerful monsters ".

" Gimme a break! " said Andrea, " we can't go somewhere that dangerous! "

" She's right! " said Peach, " we'll be hammered, we'll be gouged, we'll be scratched, burned, CHAFED!"

" You must come with us " said Ozma.

" I can't " said Gohan.

" Why not? There must be a logical explanation ".

" Because my land has a rule that says you have to battle against me in order for me to go with you. You see, I am part of a very special class of warriors called "lost warriors" ".

" Lost warriors? " said Tails, " who are they? "

" They are very special warriors. They are faster, stronger, and more agile than your average shmoe, but they are so rare that there is only one lost warrior for every country. I'm the lost warrior for Land's End ".

" That still doesn't explain why you can't come with us " said Peach ".

" Oh, but it does! You see, it's not that easy to get a lost warrior to join you. Like I said before, you have to enter a battle with them, and you have to win. Only if you do that will I join you ".

" Sounds kind of drastic of you ask me " said Jasmine.

" Well I think it's a wonderful idea, " said Andrea, " a good battle is just what we need to perk up this sorry looking group of warriors ".

" So where do we go to fight? "

" We go to the princess's battle ring ".

" You mean me? " said Peach.

" Not you! It's a different princess ".

" You mean me? " said Jasmine.

" No, no, no! It's someone else. Her name is Arwin. She is the princess of the elves. We have to go to her so she can prepare us all to fight ".


	22. A Star Warrior Battle: Tails vs Gohan

Princess Arwin lived in the heart of Nirvana Valley. This is where Gohan and the star warriors must battle. If they manage to win against him, he will be one of them!

" Oh Princess Arwin! " said Gohan, " I'm back! "

" You again? " Arwin replied, " what brings you into my sanctuary?"

" I've got a group of warriors that want me to join them in their search for the seven stars".

" Oh, I see. May I speak with them? "

" Okay! "

Gohan introduced the star warriors to Arwin.

" You must be the star warriors " she said, " I hear you want Gohan to join you ".

" We do " said Ozma.

" And I'm sure he told you about the lost warrior tradition? "

" Yes he did ".

" Then let's get started. First of all, only one of you can fight. That way, you won't out number your opponent ".

" Don't look at me " said Ozma, " I don't wanna fight! "

" Same here " everybody else said.

" I'll fight " said Tails.

" WHAT? "

" I said I will go and fight ".

" Are you nuts? " Jasmine screamed, " you are not strong enough! "

" Sure I am. I can handle it no problem ".

" Well, okay " said Arwin, " if you're sure you can handle it ".

" So which one of you is gonna battle? " said Gohan.

" Tails will " said Ozma, " he is really excited about this ".

" Good enough. So let's get this battle underway ".

" Let's get to it! " said Tails.

The battle got off to a good start. Gohan and Tails were both going all out. Then suddenly, Tails crouched down as if he was getting ready to do something.

" Are you scared? " said Gohan, " if you are, we can stop at any time".

" No way! " said Tails, " I'm just getting warmed up! Now let's see you dodge this! "

Tails launched himself forward using his spin dash attack. He managed to knock down Gohan.

" Go get him, Tails! " said Jasmine.

" You can do it " said Peach, " I know you can! "

" Tails is gonna lose " said Andrea.

" What makes you think so? He is doing just fine ".

" I know he's gonna lose. I've seen Gohan fight before. Nobody has ever beaten him, NOBODY! "

" You lie! " said Ozma, " that's all a bunch of bullshit! "

" Nope! It's true. Watch and see what happens in the second half of the battle ".

Is Andrea telling the truth? We shall soon see.

" Oh my god! " said Tails, " this is so boring, Boring, BORING! Can't we pick up the pace? "

" Are you saying this fight is not good enough for you " said Gohan.

" Yes. I'm so boooooooored! I know you have some hidden powers. Show them to me ".

" Are you nuts? I can't show you my full power! You could get burned to a crisp! "

" As if! I can take you on anytime ".

" Okay! You asked for it! Here goes nothing! "

Everyone watched in amazement as Gohan transformed into a super saiyan.

" No way! " said Ozma, " Gohan? A super saiyan? I thought Goku was the only one! "

" Ouch! " said Peach, " Tails is done for! "

" He's doomed! " said Jasmine.

" I told you so! " said Andrea, " but no! You wouldn't listen!"

" There. So now you know what I can do " said Gohan, " is this good enough for you? "

" Bring it on! " said Tails.

" Remember, Tails " said Ozma, " don't use head on attacks. You know that never works "

" I knew that ".

" Well, what are you waiting for? " said Gohan, " should I start fighting? "

" Go right ahead ".

Gohan fired Goku's signature attack, the kamehameha wave, at Tails. I'm sure you know by now what that is.

" Watch where you're pointing that thing! " said Tails, " that really stings! "

" I guess you never learned how to dodge attacks ' said Gohan.

" I know how to dodge. It's just that attack was too quick for me ".

" I'm sure you have some special attacks of your own ".

" As a matter of fact I do. Check this out! "

Tails tried all the special shields people use in his home land. First was the water bubble shield.

" Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! " said Tails.

" OOF! OUCH! " Gohan screamed.

Next Tails tried out the fire shield.

" This is such a burning sensation! " said Tails.

" It's hot! It's hot! It's hot! " Gohan screamed.

Last but not least, Tails used the lighting shield.

" Wanna hear a knock knock joke? " said Tails.

" Okay, what-ever! " said Gohan.

" Knock knock ".

" Who's there? "

" Shocking ".

" Shocking who? "

" SHOCKING YOU! "

" Yeouch! Okay, that's it! Enough is enough! Time to end this fight! "

Another blast from Gohan sent Tails flying. He landed on the floor of the ring with a loud thump!

" Ow! That one hurt! " said Tails as he passed out.

" Okay " said Arwin, " time to start the countdown! One, two, three, four... "

" Wait! Wait! I'm not through yet! "

" Back for more, eh? " said Gohan, " well, okay. It's your funeral ".

" That's an impressive super saiyan ability you have. Now I have something to show you. It might interest you to know that I can do the same thing you can! "

" What are you saying? "

" Watch and learn! "

Tails powered up in a blinding light. When the light faded, Tails was glowing just like Gohan. He transformed into super Tails.

" I don't believe it! " said Gohan, " you? A super saiyan? How can that be? That transformation is unique to saiyans! How can you possibly possess this power? "

" This is not a super saiyan " said Tails, " although my power is very similar to that of a super saiyan, like yourself ".

" Oh! I see! "

" And with this power, I will defeat you! Mark my word! "

" We shall see ".

When Tails transformed, some birds were flying around him. They supposedly helped him fight.

" Small little birdies don't stand a chance against me " said Gohan.

" Don't underestimate my powers " said Tails, " these "little birdies", as you call them, are very strong ".

One of the birds managed to knock Gohan down. Then Tails used tried a spin dash attack on him. It knocked Gohan up sky high.

" This should finish you off " said Tails as he shot a fireball up into the air.

" That tired old trick is so stale! " said Gohan.

As Gohan tried to block the attack, Tails steered it away.

" What the heck? " said Gohan, " what's going on here? "

Then Tails steered the attack around so it came up behind Gohan. It hit him hard, and then he started plummeting toward the ground. He landed with a loud thump on the ground, outside of the ring. It appeared as though Tails had won the fight.

" Oh my gosh! " said Tails, " I did it! I actually did it! "

" I never thought you had it in you " said Gohan, " you defeated me fair and square. You are stronger than I had originally thought ".

" Thank you, Gohan. You were pretty good yourself. Thanks for a good fight ".

Just then Princess Arwin called everyone forward. She was going to make an announcement to the star warriors.

" You have successfully won a battle against the lost warrior known as Gohan " said Arwin, " he is now one of your own. You can now call him a star warrior, like yourselves ".

" All right! " said Ozma, " it's happened! It's really happened! Gohan is now one of us! "

" I never thought you had it in you, Tails " said Andrea, " you really are a strong warrior ".

" Thank you, Andrea " said Tails, " and thank you, Gohan, for a good battle. I will enjoy having you in our party ".

" I'm glad to be in your party too " said Gohan, ' I'm sure we will have loads of fun together".

" I feel stronger than before " said Ozma, " what's happening? "

" You're sharing auras with Gohan " said Arwin, " whenever a lost warrior joins a party, the warriors in that party are embraced by their aura".

" In other words, we're sharing auras " said Tails.

" That's right. It's nothing to be afraid of. In fact, it will prove to be quite beneficial for you in the future ".

" Yeah yeah. It's all wonderful " said Andrea, " can we go now? "

" Patience, Andrea " said Ozma, " we have to check on Goku. Who knows what's happening to him ".

Back at the hospital, Goku wasn't looking so good.

" We haven't much time " said Hello Nurse, " you must find a cure now! Hurry up! He's turning purple! "

" That's not a good sign " said Ozma, " but we don't know what the cure is, much less where to find it ".

" Perhaps I can help " said Gohan.

" You know what the cure is? " said Tails, " what is it and where can we get it? "

" It's something called the plants of Agessa ".

" The plants of agemawho? "

" In a kingdom up in the sky grows a beautiful plant called the agessa plant ".

" You mean Nimbus Land? " said Peach.

" That's the place. It supposedly has the world's last supply of these plants".

" We've heard of Nimbus Land but don't know how to get there ".

" Then let's go there now! " said Tails.

" Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! " said Jasmine, " hang on a second! We don't even know where this place is ".

" It's pretty obvious isn't it? " said Gohan, " it's in the sky ".

" We, like, knew that already, okay! " said Andrea, " but we still don't know how to get up there!"

" There is a secret passage to the sky just outside of Nirvana Valley. Just remember what I said earlier ".

" We know. It's a dangerous journey through the clouds. So will you come with us this time? "

" Sure I'll come! After all, I'm one of you now. Besides that, you're gonna need my help to get there. Only I know the way. So let's get this show on the road ".

The star warriors have met a new friend and now they are on their way to Nimbus Land, the ancient city of the clouds.


End file.
